


Long Way Home

by Alastiel2010



Series: 坑 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel2010/pseuds/Alastiel2010





	1. 设定

完整设定也是为了能写得更顺手，并不是想多么恢宏的长篇，我只是想把自己的逻辑理顺，写的时候尽量避免过大的BUG，这算个理科生的强迫症吧，虽然我离学生时代已经很遥远了 XD

其实对于真的SF迷来说，这些设定都是经不起推敲的，我非常清楚，拍砖欢迎，请勿打脸！

历史背景：  
西元2718年，地球这个哺育了人类的行星终于被无休止的战争和核危害彻底摧毁而沦为资源耗竭的废弃死星。而由超光速粒子与次光速粒子的交互作用产生跳跃式空间转移的理论已在2500年之前实验成功，人类超越光速这一构想从此得以实现，至西元27世纪50年代，90%以上的地球原住民迁往太阳系附近的惑星殖民地和大型太空站居住，人类社会进入新的发展高峰。  
故事发生于帝国历约620-630年间，帝国历为西斯帕尼亚帝国的宪定历法。

西斯帕尼亚（Hispania）帝国位于银河系中央位置，帝国由母星（地球）时代的地中海联盟国发展而来，西元2504年联盟其他成员国终于被伊比利亚半岛统治者卢奥维吉尔德大帝陆续吞并而成立西斯帕尼亚帝国。  
西元2626年，即帝国历122年，西斯帕尼亚帝国迁都至卡斯蒂利亚惑星，领土范围包括了1000多个小中型殖民星系及其自行建造的微行星。两道回廊交错迂折于国境内，回廊内部密布不同规模的小行星带。  
从帝国历606年起，西斯帕尼亚帝国与银河系内另一个大国布列顿尼亚联盟合众国外交关系日益恶化，终于在613年因塔尔威回廊边界一个殖民惑星的主权问题为导火线触发了长达22年的星际战争。  
帝国和合众国都是以临近恒星（1000光年以内）中型惑星作为首都和各区首府，掌管临近的小型惑星、小行星带及人造空间站。在交战区域的附近，双方都建造了500个以上的战备要塞，用以驻扎舰队。  
至帝国历620年，布列顿尼亚联盟合众国人口总数340亿，军备数40亿，舰队20支。西斯帕尼亚帝国人口总数315亿，军备数45亿，舰队25支。

 

时间线：  
这个要稍后补

 

西斯帕尼亚帝国：  
自帝国建立以来，帝位及贵族爵位均为世袭，帝国历620年，在位者为卢奥维吉尔德十六世，世袭贵族家族82个。从战争伊始，朝中分为两派，反战派以Bernabeu大公为代表主张和谈，但势力相对单薄，与请战派在朝中的势力大约是4对6的情况，但在617年Bernabeu大公的长女驸马Pique中将被暗杀，重要军事战地拉玛西亚行星沦陷后，反战派更加势危。  
帝国的建筑和服装风格及礼仪风俗都与母星时代西元十六世纪的欧洲王国类似，但在倡导民主自由的基础上对礼法进行了重大改革和放宽，类似于西元二十世纪。

 

布列顿尼亚联盟合众国：  
全称是“布列顿尼亚自由星系民主联盟合众国”这个合众国是由西历时代的银河系自由惑星联盟发展而来，经过长达90多年的“和平解放”斗争与其国境外众多小国联合而成，首都诺福亚里斯，仍然沿用西历纪年。现执政党为自由党，主战派。

 

科技：  
故事发生期间，人类科技已发展到极高时期，AI和超高效能源利用完全普及，新型物质及合成金属的开发，也使太空穿梭工具和战备要塞的建造得以实现和不断优化。超出医学研究之外的生物细胞及人类基因科学在母星时期因为一场人为灾难被重度打压并摧毁一切研究数据，与克隆复制相关的一切研究成果几乎全被销毁。  
西元2599年，在西斯帕尼亚帝国通过了重建生物细胞及深度基因学研究的法令，以对抗突然流行在首都及临近惑星间的瘟疫病毒，流落到民间的研究数据被一点点寻回。科技发达的基础让此类研究飞速进展，但很多领域的相关研究仍被严格禁止，尤其是军事方面。  
然而自星际战争爆发以来，双方都不约而同地想从生物科技突破缺口打破僵持局面，链接人体神经元以精神力操控MS（Mobile Suit 机动战士）的研发在双方的军事科研秘密机构里都已经开始进行。

 

要塞：  
整个要塞其实是一驾巨型的太空武器，也是一颗人造的小行星，每个要塞会存储上千枚核弹并配备上万门大型中子炮及核动力炮，其中一门为主炮，一般大型要塞（直径100公里以上）装备的主炮（文中提到的巴塞罗那和马德里）可以一击汽化一支8000规模以上的舰队。  
要塞的形状大概类似于一座悬浮山，舰队驻扎和武器储备都在下部中空的军事基地里。  
上部是一座城市，拥有仿造母星时代的人造地形，要塞外装备有5层以上的磁波防御罩可抵御城市受袭，甚至还有一个可以由底部升起的巨型新金属天顶能笼罩整个城市隔绝入侵，整个天顶可以在10分钟内合拢，巨大的军事基地也可供所有市民藏身。  
在要塞居住并无不安全之处，甚至会比国境边缘的很多行星安全得多，但要塞会严格控制居民数量和身份，所以申请迁移至要塞居住，需要通过审查才能通过，一般居民都是驻军，帝国贵族和富人。  
大型要塞都是非常繁华的城市，有着自身的文化体育娱乐氛围，而每个人造小行星（包括各个要塞）都由终端机控制光度，氧气浓度，重力和气温等，制造小行星的季节和气候变迁，所以要塞里一样有昼夜变幻，四季更替，雨雪风霜。  
巴塞罗那要塞距离一枚小的恒星较近，所以一部分光热是不需要人造的，要塞的时间计量按帝国的规定，其实也就是母星时代的计量——秒、分、时。日期月历等也基本沿袭母星时代的计法。

 

巴塞罗那：  
巴塞罗那要塞和马德里要塞是帝国军与联合军交战区最重要的两个军事要塞，军事储备及防御力也是最强的，都拥有10个以上临近的中小型空间站作为要塞卫星，巴塞罗那要塞里驻扎着一支12000规模的大型舰队，舰队的军备情况会在武器和军备篇里介绍。  
巴塞罗那要塞直径118公里，被划分为5个区，其中1为中央区——为政府及军部所在，主炮发射口所在（平时为闭合状态），2为东区——人口居住密集区，3为南区——工业区及战俘营所在，4为西区——商圈及文体娱乐区，5为北区——风光带。帝国历620年，巴塞罗那要塞人口达1200万，其中驻军480万。城市高度发达且非常富有，文体娱乐程度很高，有5位伯爵以上的大贵族在此居住。  
交通工具以陆上车为主，但各区之间有无重力交通枢纽，可在空中轨道上行车。

 

\-----------  
有些东西还要改的...


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard穿过舰桥，军靴摩擦地面的声音在安静的舰体里沉闷地回响，他沿着右侧245码30度倾斜的通道快步从舰舱来到甲板上，拿着一瓶龙舌兰和两个酒杯，那架银白色的战机就停在圆形天顶支架的左侧，28颗浅蓝色的星星在天顶的照明灯下折出微光。  
“Leo!”  
原本躺在机翼上的棕发男孩从直起身来，有些迷茫地往他的方向看。  
“喝一杯。”金发的年轻军官举起瓶子向他眨眼睛。  
Leo慢吞吞从机舱旁边的攀爬架上下来，谁会晓得这个看似普通少年模样的小个子就是帝国军里最令敌机胆寒的28星击坠王？Gerard想，哪怕他并不为此自傲，一点也不。  
Leo接过杯子来喝了一大口，然后把眉毛皱起来，他不喜欢这种酒，其实他不喜欢任何酒，而每次接近战之前，他和Gerard都会喝上一些龙舌兰，这仿佛成了他们的仪式，使他们活下去的仪式。 

Leo沉默着，他通常是沉默的，Gerard不着边际地讲些最近要塞里的新鲜事，他偶尔会发表看法，他们习惯了这样的相处。  
“Geri，”Leo突然打断他，“下个月我的中队要去马德里要塞增援，请帮我照顾母亲和妹妹。”  
“你知道我会的Leo，离下个月还有20天，而我的新车会在下星期到，陪我去试车怎么样？你会喜欢的。”  
Leo点点头，喝完杯子里的酒。  
Gerard站起身，朝舰舱里走去。  
Leo看着他的背影  
“喂！别死啊。”  
Gerard没有回头地挥了下手。  
“你也是。”

 

Barcelona要塞时间上午11点整，为了此项任务而集结的小半支舰队已经在情报中提到的阿尔法小行星带待命。Gerard在运输艇上摆弄头盔。他看了一眼时间，还有15分钟，金色半长发的副手Sergio一边整理发带一边走过来：“头儿，我明天能休假么？”  
Gerard挑了一下眉：“你要去Madrid？”对方不置可否的耸肩，走到一旁继续检查装备。Gerard无意继续八卦，他扫视艇内，注视这些他引以为傲的部下和伙伴，他们在一起三年了，三年内整个连队只有5人战死，这对登舰战队来说是不小的奇迹。5人中3人是指挥官，包括Gerard的老师。  
接近战队的指挥官，一直离死神最近。  
这次任务Gerard带了A队的成员，他们在艇内做战前最后的放松。  
David和Pepe在一起讨论着最新的激光和粒子武器。  
Sergio很受欢迎，和他一起长大的Jesus与他最为亲近，他们同是负责冲锋和突前的。  
Xabi是个很帅的高个子，去年从Madrid要塞调来，对Barcelona他适应得不错。他通常比较沉默，但是玩牌很有一套，战时一般由他和Gerard配合进行断后和掩护，默契十足。现在他在与Andres和Sergi聊天，也许是在向他俩传授防盗的经验，一对可怜的邻居。  
Xavi仍然喜欢坐在离人群有些距离的地方，他塞着耳塞看一本蓝色封面的书，Gerard猜想那大概是关于人类起源星球的古老记载。平时看起来交流不多，Xavi却是Gerard最信任的左右手。

看到一个有些陌生的面孔，Gerard歪了下头：“喂！小鬼！对，就是你，过来。”然后他发出逗小狗的声音。  
黑发的男孩走过来，脸上没有表情。  
“名字？”  
“Cristian Ceballos.”  
“年龄？”  
“17。”  
“头儿，我上周给你看过资料的。”Pepe在旁边不满地说，Gerard的询问像是宣告了他的失职。“这孩子还是你看了角斗赛录像调上来的。”  
Gerard想了想，似乎有点儿印象“17...看来这事儿我干得太离谱了。”  
Gerard伸出还没戴上手套的右手揉那孩子的头。  
“享受最后一刻钟人生吧，在你满脑子想的只有杀死眼前那些家伙变成恶魔之前。”

 

11点09分，运输艇明显感觉到了磁场震荡，联合军的舰队完成空间跳跃，出现在探测矩阵里。Gerard看着窗外，所见都是巨大的小行星碎片，他知道兰勒锐特舰上的天顶正在开启， Leo的战机会率先从狭窄的缝隙中掠出，然后是整个白银中队，他们的任务是配合埋伏的舰队锁定并在半小时内推离对方的运输舰，制造机会让登舰军潜入舰内解救帝国军的重要人质。

11点12分，对方的运输舰已被锁定并成功从舰阵中略微分离，身周只有两艘小型歼击舰护航。帝国军的运输舰绕过行星碎片并放出登舰艇全速逼近，两军中最强的登舰近身战军团A组已经在舱门前待命。Gerard最后一个戴上头盔，他把激光匕首别在腰上，然后拎起光斧面向他的连队，他简短地说：“都给我活着回来。” 

11点14分，距登舰点1800码，舱门开启，Sergio的帕斯霍克抢先冲出去。Xabi向Gerard打了个手势以后追了上去。Gerard示意Cristian跟紧自己，黑发孩子终于露出了些许紧张的神情，他点了点头。24驾帕斯霍克在双方机战的缝隙里冲向对方的舱门。

只有20秒的时间用来打开舱门，David一个甩尾把微型的中字雷粘了上去，Gerard看了一眼刚用粒子炮把一架巴斯徒尔招呼下来的Sergio，用通讯仪示意他离舱门稍远一点。

还有15秒的时候，Gerard变了脸色，一架红色的艾斯索特突然脱离了机战阵营向这边俯冲过来，原本帕斯霍克的磁波干扰能短时间内避免被探测矩阵发现，而选择登舰的方位又是行星碎块下的阴影，Gerard没料想到这样的意外，骑士连战士不惧怕任何光束炮，但如果对方发射追踪弹，以帕斯霍克的速度在两舰之间的狭小的磁波交会区域是无法躲闪的。已经来不及思考，本能促使他取下机身右侧的光子炮全速逼上，三秒之后，他在射程里向对方发射了一枚微型光子弹，匪夷所思的是…对方竟然在即将被迎面击中的瞬间侧翼斜飞躲过了这致命一击，Gerard瞪大了眼睛，这种狭窄空间里的手动斜飞简直是自杀行为，他看着对方在磁波震荡下直坠了几秒，一个极漂亮的翻转再次向他们袭来。Xavi紧跟着发射的光子炮居然也被躲过了，Gerard额角沁出冷汗，他原以为这样的技术只有Leo能做到。  
只能引开追踪弹了，追踪弹锁定到击落的2秒，这是留给Gerard自救的时间。  
还没等他被锁定，红色艾斯索特发出的追踪弹已经被正面迎上的两枚击中，同时舱门被炸开了。Gerard来不及再看一眼及时赶来救援的28星密斯利尔，进入舰内的时候他想，又欠下那小子的了。  
这样的认知让他在用光斧砍碎敌人头盔的时候也没多少快意。

警卫从四面八方涌出来，在已经兴奋起来骑士们面前他们不堪一击。根据情报，人质被软禁在中部右侧的房间里，距离逃生通道不近，但并非没有捷径可走。  
“头儿，找到人了。”Sergio、Xavi和Xabi在两分钟内就完成了搜索，Gerard、Cristian和Sergi正被十来个警卫堵在舰载小型机的跑道里，“David,你到哪了？”Gerard掏出激光匕首掷进一个从身后扑向Cristian的警卫心窝，黑发男孩抽了口气转过身来，用光剑劈倒另外一个。  
David的声音传过来：“遇到点麻烦，给我们40秒。”  
“多给你们10秒！”Sergio开始嚷嚷，“Xabi，你在那儿磨蹭什么？”  
“Gerard,人质不肯合作。”  
“让他闭嘴装进背囊吧。...先给我个闪光弹，他们过来了。”  
“搞定了！我们马上到。先把他们逼出来。”David吼着。  
“他说还有另一个人一定要带走。”  
Gerard拧起眉头，“没时间了，Xavi,需要你的中子炮。”  
“坐标？”  
“532,106”  
“5秒。”  
5秒以后左侧的通道隔层被中子弹的热度溶化，Sergi解决最后一个警卫，断后的8辆帕斯霍克疾驰而去。

通讯仪里传来己方运输艇的警告，对方的舰队已经开始恢复阵型，Gerard知道两分钟以后他们近身战队就会出现在运输艇上，都是与警卫完全不同级别的格斗专家。  
沿着中子炮强行开辟的通道，他们很快会合，Sergio一脸烦躁地端着手臂：“那老混蛋说不出另一个人质的位置。却说我们不实施救援是渎职。”  
Gerard摆了一下手，部下们已经带着获救者接近了逃生通道，这次的任务目标的正被强行装进救援背囊，他散乱着满头白发大声咒骂着：“你们这群野蛮的败类，下流胚，你们毁了这次行动！”  
“Wenger博士，”Gerard走下帕斯霍克，站到他面前，挥手让部下们退开，他脱下手套塞进不肯停止出声的Wenger嘴里，然后推开面罩弯下腰与他对视：“听着，我们接收到的任务就是救出一个，听清楚了？一个被囚禁了十年的老家伙，需要的话，你会在之后的行动汇报会上看到任务下达时的录像。”他站起身伸出食指指向舱顶“现在我军最出色的两支接近战队正在为你玩命，请有点被救援的自觉。”  
说完他把手套从Wenger嘴里拔出扔到一边：“现在给你30秒解释为什么我们得去救另一个杂种”（误伤了><）  
Wenger激动得仿佛失去理智，他的眼睛变得突出而鲜红：“我宁愿死在这里！如果你们不能带走Carlota，公式已经解开了80%，结束战争复兴帝国的希望全在那个女孩儿身上，别毁了我十年的心血！”  
队员们在Gerard的身后面面相觑，给了彼此一个搞科研迟早疯掉的眼神交流。  
Gerard盯住他说完这些后几乎扭曲的由通红慢慢变得苍白的脸，五秒之后他说：“Sergio Ramos,我命令你带上他和其他队员回运输艇，十分钟后随舰队返回要塞，Xavi，你和我去找另一个。博士，现在告诉我，怎样才能找到那位公主。”  
“我已经给她植入了芯片，你不会找太久的。”Wenger眼睛里放出异样的光彩，Gerard从他手中接过追踪器，然后给了一记手刀让他彻底安静。  
“喂！头儿！”Sergio嚷起来。  
“只准你五天假。”Gerard转身登上帕斯霍克，Xavi已经在通道转角处等他，两个人很快消失。  
Pepe拽住想跟上去的Sergio：“头儿没你想象的那么蠢，我们去艇上等他。”  
“够聪明的话就应该带上我！”  
Pepe翻了个白眼。

寻找公主花费了不少功夫，他们撂倒了大半个连队的警卫和近身战战士，才逼近那个让追踪器有反应的通道。  
Gerard把自己的座驾停在通道口，从座椅下拿出备用的头盔，他看着手腕上的追踪器，步行以确定具体方位，Xavi在通道更深20码的地方悬停着，端起仅剩的一发中子炮对准Gerard身后。表面指示灯变成红色的时候，Gerard劈开左侧的一间舱门冲了进去。  
发现那个昏睡的女孩儿的时候他吹了一声口哨：“太棒了，这是位睡公主。我们可以开着她头盔里的通讯仪确保生命体征而不用担心被尖叫声震聋耳朵了。”  
Xaxi冷淡的声音从舱门边传进来，“我们只剩一辆帕斯霍克了。”  
下一秒爆炸声传过来，Gerard迅速把头盔套在那女孩的头上，然后说：“那么我们的骑士得辛苦点儿了。”

即便是把获救者用背囊固定在背上，也不会影响Xavi在狭窄的通道里一手用光束机枪射击一手驾驶，Gerard站在后座的踏板上，手中的光斧被溅上人血后不断滋滋作响。按照pepe的说法，这样的帕斯霍克活像一台割草机。离通道尽头还有100米，Xavi扔了光束枪，他把能动阀推到尽头，双手端起中子炮发射，击穿通道隔层的下一秒，帕斯霍克从刚融化的金属洞里穿了过去。

“你认路永远这么准。”Gerard挡下两旁射来的粒子束。他们回到了登舰的地方。又花了十五秒他们接近了之前炸开的舱门，Gerard突然抬头瞪着舱外。现在离安全还很远，Xavi在后视镜里看到他这样的动作，皱起眉头。  
“不可能…”Gerard似乎在喃喃自语。  
“什么？”  
“那架红色的艾斯索特，居然没被击落。”他嗓子发紧。

 

不可能的，Leo是不可能被击落的。  
事实证明了这点，他们穿过舱门的时候，28星的白色战机从眼前掠过去，Gerard松了口气。  
Leo不能在一刻钟内击落的敌手...Gerard想起那个匪夷所思的斜飞和接下来的坠降。他挥动光斧逼开又一批从后方扑上的敌人，没戴手套的右手被穿过舱壁时的高温烫得焦黑。Gerard看到了正过来接应的Sergio和David，他开始拆下Xavi的背囊，准备把获救者转移到David的座驾上，突然他被什么撞离了Xavi的帕斯霍克，万幸及时攀住了Sergio座驾的边缘，否则在磁场震荡区坠落，会被吸入旁边舰艇的引擎里。  
他转过头去，发现自己原来所在的位置上，有人从后面用激光匕首对准了Xavi的后脑，那人甚至没有戴头盔。  
Andres的粒子枪同时发出了蓝色的闪光。

 

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

在手动制式下被机师离舱放弃，那架美丽的红色战机旋转着坠向小行星碎片，爆炸产生的气流使悬停的帕斯霍克们都大幅度震荡了一下，Andres没有命中，而Xavi已经感知了危机，他在可控的范围内做了一个短距离俯冲，猛的刹住引擎，成功把身后的人甩了出去。Gerard突然握住Sergio操作舵把的手，用力做了一个右转，接着抽出腰间的援救带甩出去，记忆金属绳准确地卷住了对方的腰部，把他拉向Sergio的座驾。  
在场的人都愣了一下。Gerard已经烧伤的手掌被援救带勒出了血，他低声对Sergio说：“帮把手。给我备用的头盔。”  
Sergio照做，艾斯索特机师现在悬在帕斯霍克的气垫下，Gerard居高临下看着他，那是个黑发黑眼的少年，眼瞳中充满仇恨和绝望，他的匕首已经掉了，没有头盔他撑不了几分钟。Gerard思索了几秒，开始收短援救带，敌军机师能够到踏板的时候，不出所料地攀着边缘借力跳了上来，失去武器的他挥拳击向Gerard的头盔面罩，左手的手刀则紧跟着直逼近身战专家头盔下的侧颈， Gerard没有做过大的躲闪动作，只是稍微右偏了一下避过手刀，飞快地用手中的援救带勒住他左腕，面罩同时被击中了。  
“Sergio！”他吼了一声。即使隔着轻软的金属甲胄，对方接下来砸在胸口的拳力也让他口中发苦，他忍住用右手上的头盔砸晕敌手的冲动，现在的情形显然是麻醉枪更有效。

几秒之后，艾斯索特机师成了他们的战俘，Gerard给他套上头盔以回复他的呼吸。其他帕斯霍克靠近过来。  
“干嘛费劲捉住这小子？”David挤着他的鼻子和眉毛。  
Gerard指了指Xavi的背囊“那位睡公主的哥哥。”  
“真的假的？”Pepe怪叫了一声。  
“赌一下？”Gerard挑起眉毛。  
“…算了，跟你赌没胜算。”Pepe想起上次输掉的那瓶GranReserva就心疼。  
“你的手…没事吧？” Cristian从David的后座伸出头来。  
“不会比你胳膊上那道口子严重到哪里去。”Gerard接过David扔过来的备用头盔，把面罩破碎的那个扔掉，他用手臂环着昏迷战俘的腰，跨坐到Sergio的后座，“我们搞定了。Leo!”面罩里的显示屏自动切到密斯利尔舱内。  
“主舰下令返航了，还有15秒着陆。”  
“损失？”  
“…一架。”  
Gerard沉默下来，屏幕上的Leo看起来筋疲力尽，“是谁？”这样的问题他问不出口。最后只好说：“回要塞等我联系。”  
Leo点了下头，从屏幕上消失。  
骑士们都回到运输艇上，Gerard把艾斯索特机师与其他两个获救的人质一起交给随行的军医。  
“返舰。”他向驾驶舱下令。然后坐下来让军医帮他处理伤口  
“骨头都看得到了。” Cristian坐在他旁边说，他也在接受包扎。  
“看不出你这小鬼挺啰嗦的。”Gerard看着他笑，“你跟谁一起住？今天晚上你需要有一个人把你从噩梦中叫醒。”  
“我不会做噩梦的。我恨那些人，被我杀死的那些。”  
Gerard做出一个假装惊讶的表情。年轻的男孩继续说：“跟我一起住的是我在拉玛西亚训练所一起长大的朋友，他上个月死了，死在马德里。”  
Gerard的眼睛闪动了一下，他用左手想摸年轻男孩的头，被对方躲开了。  
“Gerard，我们会赢回那里的对吗？”  
“嘿，有礼貌点小鬼。”  
“尊敬不是用称呼来表达的。”  
“这种老气横秋的语气你是从哪里学来的？”  
“我知道你…我们都知道你，你的照片被贴在训练所纪念长廊里，金色的Gerard，跟着你就能取得胜利，赢回拉玛西亚吧。”  
Gerard看着黑发的男孩几秒钟，然后转过头，他很烦恼地皱起眉。  
“真他妈过分，那些老头子们，我还差19天才满22。”

兰勒锐特正在全速返回要塞，Gerard回到舰内的住处，戴上防水手套走进浴室。  
“Gerard，有5条口信。现在想听吗？”与其他军官舰上住处的AI管家不一样，金发军官选择了一位年轻的男管家。  
“选一条，Justin。”  
然后他听见了Nuria娇嗲的声音：“Geri，回要塞别忘了找我，我买了你最喜欢的复古…叫什么来着？丝袜！”  
“Justin！”Gerard湿淋淋地怒吼着。  
他的管家大笑起来。  
“抱歉抱歉，我的失误，相信我接下来这条你会喜欢的。”  
“Geri，是我！下周二有没有空？有的话来看我的比赛，是决赛！记得是下午三点！在要塞体训中心的变向重力球馆。”  
是Ricky。  
“Justin，下周二下午是空着的么？”Gerard开始清洗头上的泡沫。  
“不是，你得去和Matamoros少将见面。”  
“关于角斗选拔的问题？”  
“那是应该与Benito中将谈的。在下周四上午。”  
“那么帮我制作一通留言取消周二的会面。”  
“不自己来吗？”  
“你的作品比我自己说的诚恳多了。Justin。”  
“多谢夸奖。”

淋浴以后他接到行动汇报会的通知，舰长Guardiol上将亲自给他发的视讯通知，他举起包扎好的右手敬了个礼，然后弄干头发，把胡子刮掉，换上军服。  
在会议厅里他看到了Leo，两个人不着痕迹地互相招呼了一下，Gerard示意一脸懵懂的Leo把军服领子上的扣子扣好，各自去座位上落座。  
一贯冗长枯燥的议程让本来就很疲倦的各战队领头昏昏欲睡，Gerard用手指撑着下巴，他很在意这次行动的另外两个收获，但他并不期望在这个会议上得到答案，他从来不为难自己多想，Pep，应该说上将先生迟早会给他答案，在这之前，他可以享受两天假期。  
表彰稿里对白银中队和骑士连极尽溢美之词，Gerard换了个姿势，他跷起长腿，向Leo看了一眼，他的战机上要再增加三颗星了。之后，损失的那架战机机师姓名被报了出来，Gerard并不熟悉，大概是最近收编的新人，但他知道Leo不会因此停止自责。击坠王少校静静地垂着眼坐着，仿佛陷入了安宁的梦境，不愿醒来。  
战俘安排汇报的时候Gerard留了心，他想起那个艾斯索特机师。  
那是个非常出色的军人，作为机师能与Leo较量上一刻钟时间，近身搏击同样优秀——甚至是在无氧的状况下。更值得称道的是狠绝的取舍，抛弃战机对一个机师来说需要的不仅是勇气。这是天生的军人，敌军中有这样的对手让Gerard觉得惊讶和兴奋。  
可惜那不是个可以降服的人，绝不可能完全降服。Gerard记起那双深色的眼睛，那里面满是被夺走珍视之物的恨意和冲刷了一切冷静和理智的绝望，似乎永不会消退。  
那样一双美丽而充满毁灭的眼睛，让欲念翻腾，难以遏止。

“后患无穷。”Xavi在看着军医把年轻军人推向医护舱的时候淡淡说了一句。  
“凡事得乐观点。”Gerard耸肩。  
“这麻烦你是给自己惹的，Gerard。”  
Xavi一语成谶。  
但Gerard没有后悔过，从来没有。

会议结束他没有去找Leo，而是回到宿舱睡了3个钟头。舰队已经返回要塞，离舰的时候另一队的成员们像往常一样等在穿梭艇外面，Gerard与Victor拥抱了一下，David揽着Mata的脖子重重亲了一口，周围一阵起哄。Andres难得兴奋地建议了一个俱乐部，建议的理由是今天那里正好有某个神秘当红乐队的小型拉阔，结果引来一片嘘声。  
“军部的俱乐部太没劲了！”  
“除非你想去下棋和玩飞镖。”  
“那太恶心了。”  
“那儿的女人都这样。” Sergio用手在胸前比划了一下。“不用胸垫的话。”  
大家爆笑起来，Andres好脾气的耸耸肩。

“我上个月去过，那里有些不错的年轻妞儿，去那家算我的，去别家我可不管。”Gerard走过去搭着Andres肩膀，朝着穿梭艇走去。  
骑士们发出一阵哀号，但还是跟了上去。  
“谢谢，Geri。” Andres小声说。  
“别忘了求婚戒指。”Gerard向他眨了眨眼，被Andres笑着一拳打在他右肩上，然后两个人同时回头看了一眼正在跟Sergi说着什么的Victor，感受到两个人的视线，短发男人有些疑惑地看过来，Gerard向他吐出舌头做了个鬼脸，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

军部授权的俱乐部，女人们往往显得过于矫饰和矜持，就像那些穿着军服围坐在一起刻意摆出潇洒的姿势偷眼张望四周的男人们一样，她们做出目不斜视的模样，在用手拨弄头发的时候左右打量——像Gerard这样的男人。  
被注视的焦点正靠吧台站着，墨蓝色剪裁合体的军服勾勒出宽肩窄腰的完美体形，黑色的长筒皮靴包裹住修长的小腿，中校的军衔徽章佩戴在肩上。腰间银灰色的皮带悬着着骑士连的象征——手柄上篆满蔷薇的黄金短剑，他没有戴军帽，金发有点散乱地搭在额前，凌厉的气质被冲淡了些许，他把手里的酒杯放在吧台上，解开领口和袖口的银质纽扣，同时对过来打招呼的熟识军官微笑致意。  
“天哪，你们看他站在那儿的模样。”  
“这个要塞里还有谁能把军服穿成这样？”  
“那双长腿太引人遐想了…”  
“Rinoa，你太粗俗了！”  
“别以为我不知道你怎么想的…”  
年轻的姑娘们在一块娇笑打闹着，每个人都想引起金发中校的注意，希望他蓝色的眼睛看向自己。  
Gerard真的看了过来，他重新举起酒杯，向这几个姑娘眨眼，然后无声地说了句：“敬你们。”  
姑娘们愣了几秒，红着脸再次互相推搡着笑了起来。  
“那些小浪蹄子们。”邻桌的一位妇人恨恨地骂了一句。  
“注意您的措辞，White夫人。”她旁边的另一位妇人端起咖啡抿了一口。  
“抱歉，男爵夫人。她们实在太吵了，那群小丫头想用眼光吞进去的年轻军官是谁？”  
“Gerard Pique，除了Pep Guardiol，他是全要塞最有名的男人，近身战骑士连的指挥官，年仅21岁的中校。”  
“他就快22了。”第三个妇人插嘴说。  
“他是Bernabeu公爵的外孙，全名是Gerard Pique Bernabeu。”  
“真奇怪，公爵的外孙怎么会到靠近前线的要塞来？还担任近身战的指挥官？太危险了。”  
“据说他父亲生前升到中将，却因为行事风格在朝中被排挤，公爵力保也没有办法阻止他被调职边境，结果在一次偷袭中被暗杀了。同时导致拉玛西亚行星沦陷。对了，就在三年前。”  
“你的意思是他在公爵家并不得宠？”  
“传言可是很多的…”被称呼为男爵夫人的妇人故作神秘地笑起来。

“头儿，你在哪？派对就要开始了！”耳塞里传来Pepe的声音。  
“我在二楼，一会就下去，乐队到了吗？”  
“正在台上，Victor已经被灌傻了。”  
Gerard笑着分开人群，向楼下走去。

Victor的生日惊喜很成功，当来自他家乡的乐队开始演奏他最爱的民谣时，这个平时充满兄长风范的英俊男人因为半醉的脆弱感流了眼泪，他和Andres拥抱了很久。  
一起哭起来的还有Silva,Mata和Cristian。  
Gerard带头朝他们身上喷香槟，结果自己也被喷得满身都是，然后他们跳上台去抢过麦克风来胡乱唱起各自家乡的歌，有人把拉阔场里的重力控制调低了一些，于是食物餐具和人们都漂浮起来，骑士连成员们开始互相投掷食物，他们持续大笑大闹着，互相拥抱甚至亲吻。庆祝Victor的生日，庆祝他们还活着，庆祝明天的天亮。

后来男人们不肯罢休地去了另一个俱乐部，当然是跟军部无关的，更火辣撩人的地方，他们都醉了。  
Gerard醒来的时候一个金发的年轻女人躺在他胳膊上，他努力回忆了一下，庆幸自己还能想起怎么把她带回家——是带回屋子的过程，更棒的是他们采取了很好的避孕措施，最为庆幸的是他还记得自己请Xabi把Cristian送回了家，这让他松了口气。  
宿醉让他头疼欲裂，他拿出手臂时发出抽气声。  
女人醒了过来，Gerard靠在床头柔声说：“浴室你先用。”  
对方耸耸肩，“不了，我该走了。”   
Gerard跟着起身：“我送你。”  
女人向他眨眼：“中校，你每次都这么体贴？不担心被缠上？”  
金发军官摊开手：“好吧，感谢你的陪伴。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
女人随意地洗了脸离开。Gerard想，她有双漂亮的黑眼睛。  
看了一眼时钟，上午11点50分， 下午1点的时候，他得去要塞三区的战俘营地一趟。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard从军用的运输梭上下来，走上旁边军官专乘的摆渡车，选择公审厅作为目的地，两分钟后，他到达了这座暗红的低层建筑物前，把外套和手杖交给门口的卫兵，他一边问：“最新一批的战俘公审在哪个厅？”  
“西10厅，中校。”  
“谢谢。”

进入公审厅的时候Gerard意外地发现了Ballack侯爵的儿子——Michael也在座，他皱起了眉，后者似乎察觉到有人在注视，深棕发色的贵族青年转过头来，Gerard盯着他那因为无节制生活而日益凹陷下去两腮和深色的眼窝，Michael向他挑了一下下巴以示招呼，Gerard也点了一下头，看着他回过头去与身边的女人说话。  
Gerard在公审厅右侧的第三排坐下来，身后的座位上发出两声压低了的惊呼，他把军帽取下放在膝盖上开始调出座位上的全息面板，翻看此次被公审的战俘资料，到第十屏的时候，他看到了自己关注的目标。个人公审进行之前，各项资料都是空缺的，仅仅只有一张影像图，Gerard盯着图像上黑发机师的眼睛看了几秒，接着继续往下翻看其他资料。  
公审从1点开始，大概1点40分的时候，黑发的机师脸色苍白地出现在被审席上，Gerard的位置能清楚地看到他大半个侧脸。  
“Francesc Fabregas Soler，联合军第四舰队旗舰舰载机枪手中队队长，上尉，帝国历599年5月4日出生，现年21岁，现其他家庭成员，无（*1），615年9月自阿雷尼斯德蒙特军区入伍，首任陆军，半年后调至空军阵营，617年10月调至联合军前线海布里要塞编入第四舰队，618年11月任职舰载机枪手中队队长，在联合军服役期间，歼袭我军战机18架以上，杀害我军士兵及军官40人以上…公审结果通报如下，战俘交换价值7.5，战俘交换意向（*2）3.5，监察期14个月，芯片植入期（*3）5年，植入期结束后剥夺要塞居住权…”  
Gerard注视着Francesc Fabregas，这个跟自己同龄的天才军人，敌军中的佼佼者，现在穿着灰色的宽大囚服站在被审席里，他面无表情地直视着前方，从Gerard的角度看去，那黑色的眼睛里也没有任何情绪，既不沉郁也不焦躁，没有恐惧也没有不安，仿佛听不懂宣判的语言一般置身事外。Gerard忍不住在心中感叹这样出色的凝固伪装，他变换了一下坐着的姿势，同时不着痕迹地看了Michael一眼，后者正紧盯着被审席上的敌军上尉，目光中充满怨毒和阴沉。看来他都知道了，Gerard想。  
随着机师的公审即将结束，Gerard站起身，他得去做一些准备工作了，计划似乎碰上了点麻烦，又可能因此更加好办。金发军官吸引了旁听席上的不少注视，走到公审厅门口时他转头向被审席看了一眼，发现黑发机师也把目光落在他身上，两个人远远对视了几秒。  
很快会再见的，上尉。Gerard戴上军帽，转身离开。

“Flora亲爱的，帮我接通Puyol准将。”Gerard接过卫兵递过来的手杖和佩剑，在穿上外套之前，他旋开左边袖口上的按钮，呼唤他的AI通讯助理。温柔地女声通过军帽边缘的传声器告诉他：“需要二十秒。”  
“Carles，我需要一个密码。”Gerard在接通以后说。

 

“NT6200114872，出来。”  
Cesc睁开眼睛，他疲惫得几乎连这个动作都只能勉强完成，刚接受完芯片植入手术，他排斥反应剧烈。黑发青年猜想这是又一轮提审，他不知道还有多少轮，但是他告诉自己要挺过去。他艰难地从铺上起身，动作尽量快速地站起来，冷汗浸湿了他的衣物。警卫让一个军医给他注射了营养素和镇定剂，然后在他手腕和脚踝上锁上记忆金属镣铐。  
Cesc一直昏沉沉的，当他终于发现这不是向提审室走的方向时，已经快走到通往地下车库的通道尽头，通道口打开后，他看到一辆黑色加长的空陆二用车，穿着黑衣的司机走下车来，向警卫出示了银色的侯爵府徽章.  
车门打开以后，他被推了进去跌倒在座椅上，车门立刻关上了。  
车内的灯光很暗，Cesc挣扎着坐了起来，靠在椅背上微微喘了两下，开始控制呼吸。座椅那端的人有了动作，把放在膝盖上的冷光屏折叠起来，慢慢调亮了车厢内的壁灯。金发军官没有穿军服，黑色的修身外套和白色长裤包裹着他年轻强健的身体，即使是坐着也丝毫不损修长挺拔的印象，腰间系着坠有暗红色流苏的银色腰带，银色碎钻镶边的硬质立领刚好遮住喉结，胸口别着金色的蔷薇徽章。  
“又见面了，Fabregas上尉。”他侧过头来向黑发青年微笑。

豪华的交通工具在军部通往二区的地下隧道里中速行驶着。Gerard端详着身旁的敌军上尉，后者紧抿着嘴唇看向车窗——升起的暗色内窗已经隔绝了窗外的景象，只剩下隐约的明暗交错，黑发青年虚弱而倔强的模样有种异样而摄人的吸引力，金发中校无意忽视这种吸引力对自己的影响，他用随身携带的新金属磁石解开了对方的镣铐，再递过去一支药剂。  
“这能让你好受些。”Gerard柔声说，意料之中的没有得到任何反应，他也并不在意。

“80分钟内我会送你回去，虽然很不愿意这样来吸引美人儿的注意，但我没有更多的时间了。”Gerard语气轻松地叹息了一声，他按下车顶的全息投影，挥手把立体屏幕移到两个人中间，他输入一串指令，屏幕上出现了要塞军部的科研中心内影像，镜头切换了几下，在一间实验室的安全闸前停了下来，“这是军部研究所的最高机密所在，而这个，”他指着那扇安全闸“只是另一个迷宫的入口，以阁下的见识，想必很清楚这只是一个全息伪饰，三十分钟之后，它会变成别的样子，一面墙，一个能源井或别的什么，上尉认为有多少把握从战俘营找到并到达这里？”然后他停下来，悠闲而安静地等待回应。  
过了几分钟，黑发上尉把投向车窗的目光调转，看向了立体屏幕，他沉默地注视着，冷冷地笑了一声：“中校阁下，我已经不是上尉了，这次奇袭奏效显示了贵军的情报机构并非浪得虚名，神经元链接研究想必已经得到上佳运用，怎敢劳烦您用这么古老的方法来审问战俘？”他的嗓音因为三天来的折磨变得沙哑，这些句子他说得清晰缓慢，语气冰冷。  
“未必有那么完备上尉，要知道链接必备的高氧金属粒子溶液在注射后很难不在血液中留下放射性残留，这些放射残留对植入芯片的影响…”  
“对待已被掏空了情报价值的俘虏，这样岂非一举两得？”  
“我可不这么认为，这次。”Gerard加重了“我”这个字。  
“我聪明的上尉，”Gerard对对方纠正自己的称呼用语置若罔闻， “我们都了解所谓的忠诚应该是什么，这是我们出色的原因之一，你掌握着远多于你的军衔能知晓的东西，那是因为你忠诚的对象并非你的政府，而我也一样。你会知道合作并不会给你带来任何损失，需要我善意的提醒吗？你可损失的东西已经不多了。”  
再次安静了一阵后，黑发的青年讥讽地笑了：“Gerard Pique中校，两军之中遍布你的传闻，无论是身世还是生活作风。”  
“你能对我有所了解是我的荣幸。”Gerard微微笑起来。  
“被环绕着贵族光环的金色狮子，内心却不过是一头游荡荒原的野狼罢了。”  
Gerard无所谓地耸耸肩，“你可以憎恨嘲讽和咒骂，上尉。但别轻易抛弃还没有消失的希望，人总是互相利用最终达到目的。”  
“中校阁下，你的自大也就像野狼那样，憎恨这么深刻的感情是相当珍贵而得之不易的。”他们静静地对视了一阵，Gerard露出一个笑容。  
“你是对的上尉，我更渴望从你那里得到另外一种感情，嘘，我的美人，现在不是斗嘴的时候，你可以试着听取我的一点建议了么？”  
“我希望每周能见Carlota一次。”  
“Um…这可不轻松，你觉得自己能如愿？”  
“不会比我出现在这辆车里更困难，我只是想确定她是否真的安好。”后半句话黑发青年的语气明显缓和了一些。  
“不能交谈，不能靠近。”  
“…我要做的是什么？”  
“三个月内遵从一切安排，三个月后把握任何机会。”  
黑发青年回复了冷淡地语气，他说。  
“你会后悔的。”  
“试试看吧，我可是有很多机会反悔的。”

Cesc把眼睛闭起来，疲惫和虚软像潮水一样把他吞没，他整理不出现在的感觉，希望似乎真的出现了，而在那之后掩藏着巨大的阴影等着啃噬这一点点的微光。他还不清楚自己能被交易走的具体是什么，也许隐约有些感知，是关于三年前发生在拉玛西亚行星的事，他不认为自己掌握的信息比同样年轻的金发军官更多，但他绝不会轻易透露。他知道身旁这个男人强大而危险，无法驾驭，但他此刻没有选择，只能做出同样危险的决定。

“看看这座要塞吧，你得在这里生活一段不短的时间了。”  
Gerard挥了一下手，暗窗降了下来，现在正行驶到靠近区间枢纽的地方，时近黄昏，空行带的车辆在金红色的光芒里穿梭来往，他们沿着缓冲带攀升至高处，转化至空行状态后俯瞰下去，枢纽附近大片的人工湖泊在终端机输送的夕阳光辉里波光闪耀，游湖帆船红蓝两色的船帆轻轻扇动，画面华美而宁静。  
黑发青年因为终于放松而昏睡过去，镇定剂早应该在半小时前就生效。Gerard向他靠近一些，用肩膀支撑他软倒的身体，再收紧手臂把他揽在怀里。对方身上麻醉剂的味道证实了他的虚弱，从Gerard的角度看过去，可以看到黑发青年卷翘的睫毛和玲珑的鼻端。金发军官动作很轻地把粘在对方额前的湿发拨开，温柔地为他按压着太阳穴，然后拿出刚才的药剂给他注射，黑发青年皱起眉在他怀里颤动，乖顺的样子让人着迷，Gerard抱起他的身体放在自己膝盖上，轻柔地抚摸他的后背。  
“Geri少爷。营地已经第三次来电了。”司机的声音在车窗内响起。  
Gerard很轻地叹息了一声：“调头吧。”

回到战俘营的地下车库时，警卫们飞快地围了上来。  
“Ballack阁下，你…”当迎上来打开车门的警卫看到把黑发战俘横抱出来的高个子军官并非Ballack侯爵之子的时候，他们都惊呆了。  
“很惊讶？我还以为你们对我的喜好也有所耳闻。”Gerard嘲弄地看着他们。他示意警卫抬来担架，把怀里的人放上去。  
“从今天起，我会知道他所有的情况，希望你们用些脑子弄明白我的意思。”金发中校用指尖勾画了一下昏睡的人下颌优美的轮廓，又深深地注视了几秒，转身上车。留下面面相觑然后急急忙忙把担架抬进通道内的警卫们小声议论着帝国贵族荒淫糜烂的猎奇喜好却只字不提自己也是无耻的帮凶。

“少爷，您考虑过因此树敌的代价吗？”  
“别再念叨我了Will，”Gerard按了一下左边的额角，“现在我们就去一趟侯爵府。”  
管家Will还没有来得及露出欣慰的表情，就听见Gerard的自语：“难缠的家伙，至少得让他有所忌惮。”  
然后他让Flora接通了Pepe“谢啦！现在可以放了那些家伙们，连车带人一块儿扔在侯爵府后边就成......不会忘的，两瓶最好的GranReserva。”  
Will暗暗叹息了一声，也许是时候给卡斯蒂利亚去电了，他想。

Gerard感谢了侯爵府美丽女管家的殷勤招待，他随意地坐在客厅的沙发上，Ballack侯爵及夫人上周就启程去了卡斯蒂利亚。Gerard看着楼梯中央悬挂的大概是新换上的侯爵一家画像，他朝画像上明显被描绘得更有神采的深棕色头发贵族青年看了几眼，本人终于出现在楼梯旁边通向花园的拱门下面。  
Michael阴冷地看着Gerard，后者站起来扶着手杖。  
“你的使臣回来了么？”Gerard带着调侃的笑意。  
“你的花样还是那么小儿科。”Michael喝了一口酒杯中的红酒。  
“我可不在乎你的任何评价。”Gerard耸肩。  
Michael突然大笑起来，“你迷上那只小野猫了？怎么？才几十分钟就能让帝国里最富盛名的花花公子神魂颠倒，我倒低估他了，没看出他如此让人迷乱。”  
Gerard面无表情不做任何回应，Michael终于停止笑声。  
“据我所知你从不靠近麻烦的对象。”  
“凡事都有例外。”  
“对我来说也是个例外。”  
Gerard压抑着升腾的怒气：“你必须放弃。”他压低嗓音说。  
“什么时候轮到你告诉我必须做什么？”Michael阴沉地说，带着不屑和嘲弄。  
“我没兴趣跟你重复废话，你我都清楚就是他击落了Torsten，你想复仇，想疯狂地折磨他。”  
“没错，他甚至远超出了我的期望，Gerard，你也能想象那样的情景吧，越美丽的猎物越让人向往。” Michael露出扭曲的痴迷表情。  
“听着，我来不是劝说或谈判的，”Gerard明显不耐起来，这样烦躁的情绪让他自己也感到新鲜。“我只是来告诉你，你该离他远点。”  
“这是威胁？我还以为你了解我Gerard。”  
“我确实了解，但显然你还不够了解现在的我。”他缓缓地抽出手杖中的短剑，抬手掷向那幅画像，动作不大，却用了十足的力道，金色剑柄的短剑钉在画像上Michael的额头上，留下半截剑身微微震颤。女管家的尖叫声让Gerard皱眉。  
“小声点亲爱的。”他冷冷地说。“这幅画像最好换掉，那上面的Michael Ballack实在是太失真了。”  
没有再看Michael一眼，Gerard缓步走出了侯爵府。  
Michael收起略带惊讶的表情，再抿入一口红酒，往楼上走去，经过画像的时候他把短剑拔了下来，看着画像里自己额头上的缺口，眼睛里发出暗光。

与Michael的交锋让Gerard莫名烦躁，金发军官坐在车里，冷光屏上正在播放几个小时前的变向重力球比赛，他却有点心不在焉，又想起Xavi的那句“后患无穷”。  
好吧，Xavi总是对的。但显然一切过早的担忧是无意义的，至少今天有非常大的一个收获。Gerard用修长的手指撑起下巴，他满意地笑起来。  
“Flora，给Leo留个口信，别忘了他答应我陪我试车，明天车该到了。”

-TBC-

 

注释：  
*1：由于Carlota是军研所的高度机密研究对象，身份是需要保密的，在联合军方的资料里，Cesc早在三年前就失去了所有亲人，Gerard在上一章里也只是猜测，此章他已经掌握了很多机密信息，后来他会为保密对骑士连下属撒谎，但肯定有人不会被骗倒的；  
*2：战俘交换意向是指愿意与战俘所属军方交换此战俘的指数，一般5分以下是不会考虑交换的；  
*3：对比较有威胁的战俘会采取胸腔芯片植入，监测战俘动向，会在植入期满后拆除，说穿了就是个定时炸弹，放射辐射粒子的那种。


	5. Chapter 5

Leo是揉着眼睛来开门的，他也没有在要塞的住处安装AI管家。  
“太早了。”他穿着睡衣嘟囔着，棕色的短发乱翘，Gerard伸手去摸他的头，被敏捷地躲开。  
“现在已经10点半了。瞧瞧你的样子，熬夜到几点？Bonham小姐会找你麻烦的。” Gerard舒服随意地坐在沙发上，看了一眼旁边的情境模拟器。  
Leo把清洁球吐出来，他顾不得满嘴泡沫：“她不会知道的。”这句话说得很心虚。  
“看你一眼就知道了…除非你下午才过去。”  
棕发的飞行队长给了他一个请求的眼神，Gerard摸了摸下巴：“好吧，就像我们之前说好的，你得先陪我去试车。”  
Leo这才安心地继续洗漱，过了一会他把头从玻璃隔门后边探出来：“我通关了。”  
“不可能！”Gerard瞪大了眼睛，他从沙发上站起来。“Byzantine Empire？？”  
“当然。”Leo洋洋得意，他把手上的水珠都擦在了睡衣上，然后走到冷柜前取出药剂和针筒开始给自己注射。  
“阵型问题总让我在渡海战役里哑火。”Gerard很不服气地说。  
“我透露点诀窍？”Leo皱着眉把针头插入到手臂上的静脉里。  
“当然不需要。”  
Leo撇了一下嘴，钻进卧室换上军服。

两个人在去提车的路上漫无边际地交谈，Gerard如同往日一样东拉西扯。  
“知道吗Leo，当初把我们扔在雪地里一整夜的老头子们，他们把我的照片弄到纪念廊里去了，你的一定也有。那里放的不都是些阵亡的人么？”  
“Pep就不是，我们刚进训练所的时候就看到过他的照片和全息影像，你忘了？”  
“那时候他26岁了。”Gerard不满地说，“我还没满22岁。”  
“还差15天。”Leo打了个呵欠。  
“你记得这么清楚太令我感动了。还有让我更感动的惊喜么？”  
“我保证去马德里增援后，会活着回来。”Leo沉默了一会后认真地说。  
服务中心到了，Gerard停下车，他转头看着自己的挚友。  
“谢谢，这是最好的礼物。” 

服务人员把车从开出停稳在两人面前，灰蓝色的Lupiness GC870310设定款，当今民用车中最尖端的游波悬浮技术，性能是现今全帝国最好的，由于是设定款，设计稿经过几次修改之后，外形也极近订购者的气质。Gerard吹了一声口哨，示意服务人员走近他，开始录入指纹和瞳色的操作。Leo绕着车身走了一圈，“这太棒了…”他低声说。Gerard对能得到好友的称赞很满意。几分钟以后这辆车有了终身的新主人。  
Leo坐上驾驶席，Gerard通过检测后做了一个授权链接，然后坐到Leo身边。他看着Leo调出来的七八个全息面板摇头。  
“嘿，伙计，这可不能当密斯利尔来开。”  
“当然，我找不到核飞弹发射按钮。”  
Gerard大笑，趁两个人都系上了安全带Leo无法闪避，他使劲揉了揉对方的头。

2区与3区之间有另外由军部专门控制的枢纽通路，车流很少，是体验新车性能的好地方，Leo全速飚了三分钟以后，接近无重力区域，他减慢速度启动空行模式。  
“前面右转，沿纵道直上。” Gerard看着全息地图提醒聚精会神的Leo。  
“不去诊疗所？” Leo过了几秒才反应过来。  
“感谢我吧，你可以明天再挨骂。” Gerard向他眨了眨眼，感受到好友的兴奋值随着车速一起飙升的时候，金发军官开始有点担忧过早透露这个消息是否是个正确的举措。  
Leo把感应方向舵直拉起来，近全速地翻转90度直接上了纵道，这样的高速让两辆反射性避让的军用车在缓冲带上撞到一起，虽然都在瞬间开启了磁波保护不至于造成损伤，但Gerard还是听见了好几句咒骂。交管枢已经直接射出了追捕矛，Leo两眼闪着亮光在纵道的车间穿行，追捕矛在5公里以后放弃追踪。Leo这才把车速慢下来，Gerard伸出手来敲Leo的脑袋：“你小子又给我找麻烦。”  
“我以为你不在乎任何麻烦。”  
Gerard眯起眼睛，他听得出好友的话里有话。  
“Puyol学长都告诉我了。他没法拒绝你的要求并不代表他支持你所有决定。他现在已经后悔答应调职中央了。”  
“如果我还是三年前那个任性的小鬼，我要做的事会可怕得多。”Gerard的声音变得阴沉起来，他接着说，“我想再没人比你更理解我为什么要这样做了。你也没有放弃，不是么？”  
Leo沉默了一会。  
“那个机师，我和他并非第一次交手，两军的机师里他非常有名，你应该也发现了，他的手动坠降斜飞不在我之下，那是训练所机师科的绝密技术，为了获得学习资格我必须通过连续20小时的模拟测验。我不认为联合军里会有这样的技术训练，他们的机器没有能支持这种技术的优势。”  
Gerard认真地听着，他们现在悬停在2-3区的纵道顶端。  
“我们所想的应该不会相差太远，公审的时候显然掩藏了他的受训地，我在中央调出的资料里也没有。”  
“但是Geri，你知道训练所资料外泄牵连多大吗？”  
“那里已经毁了Leo，整个拉玛西亚都沦陷了。”Leo感受得到他压抑的怒气。  
Gerard吸了口气，他努力让自己平静下来。  
“还有比训练所资料外泄牵连更大，关于神经元链接的研究交易。”  
Leo瞪大了眼睛。  
“明白吗？Leo，我们的家和学校，被一场交易毁了，想想那些死去的学生们，还有…我的父亲。”Gerard声调里已经没有了起伏，仿佛在叙述一件再平常不过的琐事。“我会告诉你更正确和详细的原由，但现在还有节点很多需要我去确认和串连，Leo，我想你可以理解，我冒险的原因。”  
棕发的男孩叹了口气，他看着Gerard冷漠的侧脸想：如果我们孑然一身，必将无所畏惧，正因为心有牵挂，勇气和恐惧才会并生。  
“我会尽我所能的，Geri。”  
“我真的想说出我希望你置身事外这样的话，但没办法违背自己，我确实需要你的帮助。反正我欠你的已经够多了。”最后那句Gerard语气有点沮丧，让Leo忍不住拍了一下他的肩膀。  
“你是在逼迫我再次感谢七年前你对我母亲和妹妹的救命之恩？然后说我欠你的一辈子都还不清？”  
盯着无言的Gerard看了一阵，Leo叹了口气，“战机测试所的Borel上校是我在训练所时的第一个导师，我想如果我们去要求一个战俘服役调配的名额，应该不是件困难的事儿。”

 

Cesc突然惊醒，他出了一身冷汗。芯片植入的恢复期还没有结束，而他的排斥反应过于剧烈导致不断呕吐，进食以后要注射药剂才能防止把食物吐出导致更加虚弱。要塞的军部对待战俘相对人性，而他又被格外关照，狱官因此对他也比较耐心和客气。两天前，在公共浴室被其他战俘骚扰而暴怒的Cesc出手打断了领头那个的两根肋骨，自己也昏了过去，当天晚上他就被安排到了单独的囚室里，Cesc醒来以后环顾这间甚至带单独浴室的囚室，他摸了摸自己脸上的胡渣，冷笑起来。  
Cesc凭借每天两次的送餐和注射计算着时日，当他终于焦躁起来的第五天，囚室的门开了，金发的军官站在那里。  
“中校。需要你确认提审单。”狱警跟在他身后，Gerard转身在冷光屏上印下指纹。  
Cesc看着他走到床边，用那双蓝色的眼睛盯着自己，过了一会他柔声说：“开心点上尉，我们将共度愉快的1个小时。”

仍是从通道到达地下车库，这次Cesc坐上的是军部的运输梭。  
“你比几天前瘦了不少。”Gerard皱了下眉，“来试试这个，上尉。”金发的军官示意一个卫兵从运输梭后排座位上拿出一套军服来。Cesc接过来，他很干脆地把囚服脱掉，先穿上衬衫，衣物洗涤剂残留的淡淡香味包裹着身体，干燥柔软的触觉让他觉得力量一点点回来。  
Gerard微微眯起眼睛来，欣赏着眼前的美景，光滑苍白的皮肤和紧致的背部肌肉，精致的蝴蝶骨和优美的腰部曲线，敌军上尉有着惊人美丽的身体，甚至超出他的想象。换下身衣物的时候他坐了下去，只看得到抬起的小腿被覆盖上墨蓝色的织物，白皙的膝盖在映衬下仿佛发亮一般。Gerard在心里嘲笑了一下自己这种犹如偷窥者的注目，示意卫兵接通刚刚拨入的来电。

“Geri！”  
听见Ricky的声音他笑起来“嘿，小白兔。”他挥手把冷光屏上的影像调出来。  
“再这么叫我就揍你。”黑发的年轻男孩戴着墨镜正对着他呲牙咧嘴。  
“Um…要揍到我可不是那么简单的事儿，Acacia好玩么？”  
“棒极了！你真该来这里看看。据说这是来自母星的土壤培植。”说着他把镜头在身周转了一圈，四周都是红土和光秃秃的植物，Gerard并不觉得特别棒，但他在心情不错的时候会充分尊重他人的喜好。  
“我没那么长的假期。”  
“这可是拿冠军的奖励。”  
“对，你棒透了，尤其是终场前那个球。”  
“别以为我不知道，决赛那天你迟到了，又在哪个美人的床上睡到下午吧？”  
Gerard毫无尴尬的神色，“感谢你这么了解和理解我。”  
“Geri，等我回巴塞罗那有事儿和你商量。”  
看他的表情Gerard也知道是什么事，本想像以往那样干脆的回绝，今天却犹豫了一下。  
Ricky机灵地在他拒绝之前结束了通话。

Gerard叹息了一声，慢慢靠在椅背上。  
“我有一个弟弟。”他突然说。仿佛是说给Cesc听的，又仿佛不是，他接下去。“第一次见到Ricky的时候，觉得他们很像。不过Marc并不擅长运动，更缺乏军人素质，也许我该感谢这点。”   
Cesc穿着帝国军服静静地坐着，Gerard并不期盼回应。  
“战争让孩子们选择以杀戮为荣，这是最不可饶恕的。”他想起17岁的Cristian，想起16岁时的Leo和自己。   
“更多的孩子们没有选择。”Cesc语调平静地说。Gerard看向他，这个同样16岁起就开始手沾鲜血的军人，Gerard当然明白他指的什么。  
“真是值得憎恨的命运，不是么？”

军部研究所很快到了。Gerard示意Cesc跟在自己身后，黑发青年点头站起身，Gerard看了他几秒，率先离开了运输梭。  
经过军研所通道时，Cesc离Gerard大约有2米的距离，他盯着眼前的背影忍不住开始思索如何实施偷袭才能制住这个男人使其听从自己摆布，在脑中演练着各种方法。大约步行了五百码，他们到达了特殊护室的门口，依次被注射了药剂后，他们戴上眼罩由人带领通过那张门，药剂在十秒之内快速生效，Cesc觉得自己仿佛失去所有感知，只有双腿在机械交替。  
他尽可能去分辨通道是否有转向或岔道，这太难了，现在他全身的肌肉都似乎不受控制神经末梢也无法反馈准确的信息。冷静下来，Cesc。他告诉自己。世间并无无懈可击的事物，人也一样。  
引路者在他们停下来之后悄无声息的退开，沉重的头颅和身体恢复了正常的感知，他吁出一口气，摘下眼罩。他们现在站在一面巨大的透明墙前，Cesc猜想这是最新合成的高强度硅化物，比金刚石更坚硬，也许用中子雷也没法爆破。他移动似乎仍然僵硬的脖子，终于将视线停在那张被各种仪器和面板环绕的病床上，黑发的女孩安静地躺着，两个军研人员在面板上查看数据。Cesc用力握紧左拳，他全力控制住自己，却还是忍不住向前踏出了一步，就在同时，身旁的Gerard也向透明墙靠近了一步。警卫系统马上发出警告：“请停步中校，您的探视请求时间还剩下195秒。”  
Gerard耸耸肩端起手臂，幸而接下去的三分钟内，Cesc再没有其他任何动作。

Cesc步履沉重地返回运输梭，还来不及在紧张和疲惫后喘口气，就被很大的力道掐住脖子扔进旁边的座位里。  
“别再像那样看着我…Francesc…oh他们叫你Cesc？…唔…真是可爱的昵称。”他第一次说出他的名字，用低沉而充满胁迫的声音。“我会给你充分的机会来验证你的偷袭全部都会失败，哪怕在你认为我最无防备的时候。”Gerard露出一个危险而阴沉的笑容，仿佛变成了另一个人。  
“用你漂亮的小脑瓜想想，是在军研所通道里或是实验室，随便哪儿，被引爆芯片瞬间心脏麻痹全身僵直地死去好呢？还是在总有一天会到来的转移中把握机会的好。”  
说完Gerard放开他，走到旁边坐下。  
Cesc用力咳嗽了好一阵，苍白的脸上泛出奇异的红晕。  
“他们…是谁？”他喘息着问，心一点点下沉。  
“不止是你一个人被俘虏，上尉，我真切地感动于你在违令离开指定战区之后还记得你的部下。虽然你伪造了主舰需要增援的指令命令他们返航，但显然他们对你的爱戴超过了对你的服从，你弃机以后至少有四架巴斯图尔折返，这真是作为指挥官的败笔。”  
Cesc用尽全身力气才忍住了干呕，他脱力地伏在座椅的扶手上，Gerard静静看着他起伏的背部，最终暗暗对自己叹息了一声。  
“请放心，一年以后，他们就可以作为交换战俘回家。”金发军官回复了平时的语调。“我们都该感谢那个31星的击坠王，他的仁慈减轻我们的罪孽，哪怕这会要了他的命。”

在接下来一周的时间里，Cesc的排斥反应日益减轻，他强迫自己进食，在窄小的囚室里做着恢复体能的运动，即使会不断地做噩梦，也逼迫自己入睡。他自责于自己当时的冲动导致近乎无可挽回的后果，但重来一遍他仍只能这样选择，他在梦中看到Robin和Andrey的妻儿，Theo的母亲，他们什么也没有说，只是对着他不停流泪，然后是带着枪手徽章的巴斯图尔被一架架击中的影像，爆炸的朵朵白光最后汇成一片向他扑来。猛的睁眼以后粘黏的脊背渐渐冰冷，他在大口喘气以后慢慢翻过身去，再阖上眼睛。

第二次探视的时候Cesc登上相同的运输梭，金发军官坐在空旷车厢里靠后的座位上出奇地安静，闭着眼睛似乎睡着了，Cesc注意到他军帽边缘微微露出的额头包扎痕迹。一路无话，只是重复着第一次探视的所有环节，Cesc在2米开外的看着前方挺得笔直的背影，倔强的性子让他仍然想在脑中演练如何发动袭击，却无论如何也集中不了精神，反复出现在脑中的，是对方逼近眼前时变得幽蓝而阴沉的目光。  
返回战俘营的时候Gerard似乎终于察觉到Cesc对自己若有似无的注视。他轻轻地笑了一声：“真庆幸科技发达的今日人类仍无法消除疼痛让伤口瞬间愈合，人类需要身体的伤痛来记录灵魂的缺失，保留对死亡的恐惧和对生存的感应。”  
“这些如同戏剧台词的句子是来自于世袭贵族的教养么？”   
“不，是来自于我希望与你交谈，却不知道应该说些什么的焦虑。”   
Cesc在对上那双眼睛时有一瞬间的恍惚，那里面仿佛深蕴着一个迷咒，他飞快地移开了视线。也许对于适合的对象来说，这真是一句巧妙的情话，他无法停止自己这样想。  
“而且，我的头还晕着呢。”Gerard稍微抬起帽檐露出层层的绷带。

目送Cesc消失在战俘营地下通道的入口，Gerard发令让运输梭去了军事空港。准备登上空间站穿梭舰的时候他意外的发现了Xavi。前天任务后Pepe提议要为自己庆祝生日，正在被处理头部伤口的自己正在脑中组织谢绝的句子，Xavi在旁边淡淡说了一句:“他这几天听自己的耳鸣就够了，别再让其他噪音折磨他可怜的脑袋。” Gerard马上给了这位年长战友一个充满感激的眼神。从来不愿放过任何热闹机会的骑士们多少有些失望，却战胜不了伤员不宜饮酒狂欢等等正经道理，Gerard赶紧承诺会在一个月后补上派对，他们重又在返航的运输艇上笑闹起来。  
Xavi看到他的时候没有露出惊讶的表情，只是轻轻点了下头。登舰以后他们在军官专舱里研究一个棋局，虽然看起来生活方式完全不同，感觉也不甚搭调的他们其实有不少相同的爱好，也能充分了解对方的想法。  
Gerard伸手在棋盘上划了几个路线，最终King对King，死局。  
Xavi把棋盘回复原状，“太过冒险不是取胜之道。”接着他走了11步棋， King和Knight对King，仍然是死局。  
“过于深思熟虑也不是。”Gerard说。

Xavi把棋盘收起，他的目的地到了，快走出专舱的时候他回头看到Gerard仍坐在座位上有些茫然的看着窗外，年轻的侧脸在这一刻脱去平时的桀骜和锐气，Xavi想起他今天才满22岁。  
Gerard转头看着重新走回到座位旁的Xavi，后者的表情一如既往淡然而平静。  
“想去试试整个西斯帕尼亚最好的蘑菇汤么？”

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

莱里达空间站距离回廊驻军的边界很近，三年来已经有近一半的居民搬离了这个空间站，无论是空港还是街道上都少有人流，城市显得安宁和沉默。Gerard随着Xavi去探望一位长辈，是一位脾气稍有点奇怪的女性。  
“Yolanda是我的姑母，现在独居在这个空间站的南面，她的子女都已经迁居到塔拉戈那卫星，她却坚持留下来，当然她有留下来的原因。我差不多一个月会过来一次。”  
Gerard觉得自己很少听到Xavi一口气说这么长的句子，虽然也已经足够简洁了。  
“她不喜欢军人。”Xavi说。  
Gerard低头看了看身上的军服。  
“更讨厌别着贵族家徽的纨绔子弟。”  
Gerard只好露出苦笑了。  
幸而那位女士并未表露出对军人明显的憎厌，Gerard在问候和简短的自我介绍之后十分知趣的不多发话，交谈中他发现这姑侄俩是投契的母星文化爱好者，他自己对此倒也不无兴趣，听得津津有味之余也会适当得体地插上几句，似乎赢得了这位女士的一些好感。  
她指了指自己的额头对Gerard说：“是怎么伤到的？”  
“出任务时被砍碎了头盔，碎片扎了进去，外加有点轻微的脑震荡。” Gerard吃惊地看着难得插嘴的Xavi。  
“既然这样应该躺上几天。”  
“我有些静不下来。”Gerard笑了笑。  
Yolanda摇了一下头，她站起身，“年轻人，在你这个年纪成为中校的人实在不多，但不懂爱惜自己的话，军衔的提升很快会停止的。我该去准备晚餐了。”  
Gerard想，这家的毒舌果然是传统。  
Xavi把杯子里的茶喝掉，他站起身，“我要去藏书室看看，有兴趣么？”  
“当然。”

在卡斯蒂利亚的伯纳乌公爵府邸，有一间近400平米的三层藏书室，Gerard想起自己在公爵府里度过的大约12年里，他的外公——伯纳乌公爵每天会花上大量的时间在那里面，自己经常跑进去捣乱，然后会被老人抱在膝盖上，看着桌上翻动的书页，渐渐睡着。等他真正学会并希望阅读更多书籍的时候，却已经远离了那个藏书室，其实他一直想念那里，但纵使想念，也不能忽视距离，空间上的，时间上的，和心里的。

Yolanda的藏书室并不大，甚至应该说很小，却让Gerard为之惊叹。整个藏书室是由地下室连通地面空间建成的，呈圆柱状，地面空间仅有大约10平米。进入那张颇有魔幻影片感觉的木门以后，整个书室也给人奇妙而诡黠的感觉——几乎没有任何现代科技的设备。雕花的黑木书架层叠着靠墙环绕这个空间，照明的灯具甚至不是用电的，而是用玻璃罩住的长明燃料。由于空间的狭窄显得地面与弧形天花板的距离格外远，虽然书架中嵌入的壁灯很多，室内也并不是太明亮，Gerard有些吃力地分辨了一下天花板上的暗色壁画，看起来像是母星时代的星座传说。同样是雕花黑木材质的两张A字形楼梯靠近书架放着，目测有将近10米的高度，登梯可以拿到最顶层的书籍。梯子在每隔3米的高度都配上了可以坐下阅读的宽木板。  
Xavi看着地面类似罗盘状的书籍索引，根据每一个15度的扇形来寻找自己这次想查阅的书籍。Gerard在旁边看着这个精美的索引，他忍不住想问一个问题。  
“如果书不断的增加，这个索引是不是需要修改？”  
“十年内如果能增加5本书都算得上奇迹了。这里存放的都是母星时代的珍本。”Xavi淡淡地说，他找到了正确的书类，开始移动梯子。  
Gerard几乎惊呆了。他目测这里有近3000余册藏书，全是母星时代珍本的话，这几乎是比建造一个要塞的花费还巨大的财富。…不，Gerard很快否定了自己的想法，这价值决不能用金钱来衡量并论。  
“这是近500年的收藏。”Xavi登上梯子，他在第二层书架上找到了自己要的那本书。  
Gerard肃然起敬地站在藏书室里，仿佛能感知这个空间里涌动着来自人类故乡的久远记忆，他以崇敬的心情看着用不同色彩标记的索引罗盘，母星时代的历史人文片段就汇编在那些细小文字标注的分类里，他蹲下身去用手指抚摸着，同时很细致地查看，然后抬起头来看罗盘指向书架上的藏书。  
“我还有机会再来这里么？”Gerard很轻地问。  
Xavi合上手里的书——每张书页上都覆盖着真空保护膜，“我认为Yolanda不会反对的。”

晚餐的时候Gerard很礼貌地向Yolanda确认了自己随时来到这里进入藏书室的许可，他非常兴奋和激动，导致在喝汤的时候第一口就被烫到了舌头。  
Xavi摇着头说，“这下什么鲜味也尝不到了。”然后和Yolanda一同看着金发青年一反从容派头的狼狈样子笑了起来。  
告别的时候Yolanda给了Gerard一个纸袋，“这是一些安神的植物粉末，并非实验室里的冲兑出的药剂，希望能帮助你调节睡眠。”Gerard接过来道谢，然后他轻轻地拥抱了一下那位女士。  
“孩子，生日快乐。”她说。  
他觉得自己的眼睛几乎湿了。

回空港之前Xavi建议先去一下莱里达空间站的观光塔，Gerard登上塔顶后，沿着Xavi手指的指向他看到了三年以来自己能亲眼观测到的最清晰的拉玛西亚行星。那一瞬间，他几乎被错综澎湃的情感淹没，他拧紧拳头把指甲刺入之前烫伤和勒伤的创口，这样的疼痛才能让他清醒。  
“我会夺回她的。”  
“不，Gerard，请你记住，是我们。”  
那之后Gerard一直记得Xavi当时带着威严的声调，如同他在Pep——Guardiola上将任命自己为骑士连指挥官的那天对自己宣誓时那样。

 

帝国历621年2月5日，Cesc服役期的机构确定了下来——3区北部的第五机测所，他听取宣判的当天就被调走。接下来近10天的时间里，金发的军官都没有出现，Cesc并不失望，他知道自己应该开始耐心地准备和等待，他的心境已经有所改变而有了新的决定，他无从得知这个决定是否正确，也无法预计后果，但他只能尝试。

在机测所服役并不会比在其他机构轻松，每天有九个小时以上的时间Cesc需要待在模拟机舱里，遵照指示做出各种操作反应供数据记录，机测所的人员大多与军中的机师感情深厚，很多都是来自一个训练营的故友甚至是师徒，对于原本是敌军上尉的机师，他们怀着浓重的恨意和恨意，Cesc经常会在测试中遭到蓄意刁难甚至在疲惫失神时遭受电击，但这些并不难忍受，在他还是个孩子的时候他就在训练所遭受过比这残酷十倍的折磨。Cesc在测试中不断寻回作为一个一流军人的素养并保持敏锐的知觉，这让他欣喜，他当然不会为那个金发中校的用意而感动，但他没有必要排斥对自己有利的情况。

机测所的服役者每天的消耗很大，所以每五天会有一个假日，所谓假日是指他们可以离开测试区在所里一些开放区域自由活动，Cesc很乐意去回收机坪待着，除了因为那里有透明天顶和外壁能让自己忘记一阵被囚禁的现实，他也不介意陪伴着那些废旧破损的飞行器，从很小的时候开始他就与它们待在一起，共度的时间那么长，比与父母、与Carlota在一起的时间还要长。他觉得自己能读懂他们的情感和思绪，就像他现在能听到头顶这架密斯利尔发出不掩自傲的悲凉叹息。

“她曾经是这个舰队里最标致的美人。”刚才就出现在机坪里的年轻男人慢慢靠近，既没有穿着帝国军服也并非服役者浅蓝色制服的着装显得非常突兀。他手插在口袋里走近机身，站在离Cesc不远的地方。  
“它被毁得很彻底。”Cesc冷漠地回应。  
“不会有人比我更清楚了，我本该与她一同死去。”青年开始用手指触摸机身的金属。  
“你不会。”Cesc忍不住用讥讽的语气，“无论可以选择几次，你也同样会放弃它。”  
“说的对。而且我并不后悔自己的决定，我选择了更重要的东西。”青年眨了两下眼睛笑起来，“嘿，你说她们是不是在周围嘲笑着我们这群虚伪而造作的人类？”  
Cesc没有答话。他想起那天坠毁在小行星带里的艾斯索特——伴随了自己四年的座驾。联合军的战机比起帝国军的来在手动操作上处于明显的劣势，艾斯索特在被Cesc多次改造之后才变得适合更多的手动技能，那是他倾注了四年心血和感情的座驾，只有同是机师，才能体会被迫弃机时的痛苦挣扎。  
但他们都得面临选择，然后抛弃。  
忽然那个青年扬起手来，目光投向Cesc右侧。  
“Leo，我在这儿！”  
Cesc转过头去，一个棕发的年轻军官在高处的边廊出口上露出无奈的笑。“总算找着了。”他回头对身后的人说：“Geri，他在这里。”  
看到金发军官随之出现的时候Cesc有一瞬的讶异，但很快平息了下去，他当然会出现在这里，没有什么好惊奇的。Cesc再次抬起头，他毫不闪避地直视着Gerard自上而下的视线，距离并不近，眼前却又出现了那两片幽蓝逼近的幻象，Cesc忍不住虚了一下眼睛，那一瞬间就像失去意识和理智似的，他微微笑了起来。

“解除冷冻不到24小时你就精力十足似的跑到不见踪影，早知就不答应你今天过来。”Leo走到青年面前，轻轻推了一下他的肩膀。  
“我忍不住想来看看她，你知道这是我来这的唯一目的。”青年扬起眉毛来，他表情生动，看上去很有感染力。  
Cesc有些吃惊，他当然知道冷冻后至少需要3天来恢复肌肉运作能力，这样的惊讶让他不由自主地把视线再次投向那个青年。  
“别像个小鬼一样淘气，Kun，要知道每次担心你的时候这家伙就像个老妈子似的啰嗦个没完。要不等你们都去了马德里再互相找麻烦，我眼不见为净。”  
Gerard也走了过来，他微笑着调侃他的朋友，似乎没有发现Cesc的存在一般。Cesc把视线重新转移到透明的外壁上去，同时他清楚地知道对方在关注着自己的反应，而他也一样。身体开始充满紧张感，思维快速运转起来，很快他知道了另外两个人的身份。  
Lionel Messi，帝国军中的第一击坠王，自己曾与他交手过三次。Cesc记得看过他的全息照片，不过那时候还是半长发的样子。现实里的击坠王似乎比照片里的更有反差，Cesc几乎难以相信这个表情迷茫的男孩是自己需要全力应战都无法消除死神相随感觉的对手。  
Sergio Aguero，足以与Messi比肩的机师。一年前巴塞罗那要塞防御战役里的传奇人物，凭一己之力援救了一个遇袭的飞行中队，却因为中弹弃机以后重伤难愈，迫不得已采取冷冻疗法封冻了一年。  
Cesc明白他们当然也知道了自己的身份，他们在两军的机师之中都闻名遐迩，形象也都互相知晓，只是印象不深，稍有线索就能记起。他几乎觉得这个场景有些好笑，四个人都心照不宣地暗自思索。  
他们停留了不久就离开了，Aguero没忘记礼貌，他向Cesc道别，另外两个也有所表示，而除此之外，从Gerard从边廊走下来之后，自始至终都没有多看Cesc一眼。

这个宽敞地方重又剩下他一个人后，Cesc继续逗留了2小时才回到宿舍里，他觉得自己应该思考些什么，但是总也抓不住头绪，今天Gerard在朋友面前的样子让他觉得陌生，虽然他们一直也算不上熟悉。Cesc并不想把思绪集中在那个金发军官身上，却觉得无法自控，这让他觉得烦躁不安。他知道如果自己足够理智，并不会把Carlota和自己的处境归咎到那个男人头上，毕竟Carlota从病重起就被联合军以治疗为名软禁在军研所，与现在并无差别。除了Carlota和中队的部下，Cesc对联合军无任何留恋挂碍，相反，正是他们剥夺了自己和Carlota的自由和一切。  
“…你掌握着远多于你的军衔能知晓的东西，那是因为你忠诚的对象并非你的政府，而我也一样。你会知道合作并不会给你带来任何损失…”  
他记起Gerard所说的话，也许他真的不该执着于无谓的愤恨而放弃重获自由的希望。但是…那个男人的眼睛，Cesc想起那随着情绪双幻化无常的蓝色眼睛，如同掩藏着暗流和漩涡的海面，如无戒备之心必将被卷入俘虏。这样古怪而莫名的吸引力让他本能的抗拒，骄傲和自尊不断提醒他不会做任何屈服。无论对方想得到什么，须用同等甚至更多的代价交换。为了这个目的，他会利用自己所能利用的一切。

机测所的服役者宿舍都是单人间，虽然狭小，却也算是拥有个人空间。Cesc踏进门口后发现了不对劲，自动门已经在身后迅速关上了。身体一下子紧绷起来，他侧身抵到门边的墙上，用手摸索电子锁。作为战俘服役者他们当然不可能有任何武器，现在他只能想办法远离危险。  
“近来可好？”Gerard的声音在黑暗里响起来，听上去似乎有种奇异的幽深。Cesc有些不可置信地发现他坐在房间里唯一的单人沙发上，接下来的静默里Cesc听见自己的心跳声慢慢安稳。  
“别紧张，我只是来通知你，明天可以进行第三次探视。”Gerard语气轻松地说，“同时我想亲自为自己的食言道歉，每周一次探视可真困难了点。”他站起身来向Cesc靠近。

房间只有墙角灯亮着，阴影里难以看清对方的表情，Gerard一步步离得更近，视线微低盯着Cesc的眼睛，他伸出手指来沿着对方线条优美有浅浅胡渣的下颌线条勾画着，再移动到嘴角。他记得这里弯出的美丽弧度，慑人心魄的笑容，既不属于快乐也不含一丝情感，却在心中催出妖异的藤蔓，不断刺生纠缠着，令他难以自控。  
仿佛猜透了他的心，黑发的青年又露出一个笑容：“这是你道歉的方式么？中校。”重新回到下颚的手指突然收紧，Gerard一点一点地贴近他，直到彼此的气息都近在鼻端。  
“你是在引诱我？”  
“那么，你被引诱了么？”Cesc艰难地说，仍不肯放弃语气中的嘲弄。  
Gerard盯着他在昏暗中微微眯起的眼睛，缓慢地松开手，他勾起嘴角笑起来，离开一些，再一点点贴过去，轻吻在那柔软的嘴唇上。  
“是的...从第一眼开始。”他在贴合的前一瞬说。

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

Cesc没有做出反抗的举动，他甚至随之闭上了眼睛，他的嘴唇是微凉的，带着一些柠檬水的味道。Gerard继续着亲密的动作，他耐心地用嘴唇摩挲着对方，如同对待情人般温柔。他听得出黑发青年在努力控制着呼吸，手指从下鄂移到后颈，开始用力让对方更加靠近的时候。Gerard加深了这个吻，缠绵而并不激烈地，如同品尝这个美丽男人的滋味。他们的身体紧贴起来已经是最完美的接吻角度，Gerard始终温柔地用唇舌引导，直到Cesc开始不由自主地回应。  
然后Gerard放开他，Cesc低下头显得驯服而乖顺，Gerard看着他微垂的眼角，似乎隐隐泛起潮红，让他忍不住低头用舌头舔了一下，然后再次吻住Cesc，他们就这样亲吻了很多次，直到彼此都感受到了欲望才停下来。狭小的空间里两个人，稍显急促的呼吸听得分明。Cesc不再低下头去。他迎向金发军官的视线，幽黑的双眼里有点点闪烁的星。  
Gerard始终都保持着温柔而并不急躁，他深深注视进那双眼睛：“明天下午我过来接你，别担心,他们会放行的。”他戴上军帽从门口离开。

Cesc仍然站着，他对刚才发生的一切有些恍惚，纵使已经说服了自己不吝惜所能利用的一切，也并非觉得羞耻和难堪——他甚至不得不承认自己并不排斥与这个男人的接触，但陌生的不安感无可避免的席卷全身，对于接下来的每一步，他无法预计也无从规划，且缺乏应变的自信。  
一刻钟以后，Cesc终于挪动了步子，他走到窄小的工作台边坐下，把之前在机坪里想到的一点技巧性突破的手动操作过程用原始的纸笔记录方式保存下来，他第一次被发现在记录这些而不是像其他战俘一样只是写写日记的时候曾经被电击拷问了三个小时，最终机测所并未发现这些记录会泄露飞行器相关的各种信息，而仅仅是一些机师的技能要领，Cesc才逃过被起诉至战俘法庭的厄运，Borel上校甚至亲自参与了审问，最后他对Cesc的这些记录表现出了兴趣。  
“你有不可思议的天赋和才华，年轻人，别太早向命运低头。”  
Cesc对此毫无感觉，他知道这些要领对一般机师来说只是一纸空谈，两军中能实践这些的屈指可数，他并不介意这些记录会被帝国军窃取，因为这对战术和战况都不会有任何影响，对Cesc来说这并不在他的某些计划里，只是他单纯的用来度日的小小爱好而已。  
总得做点什么，否则，日子真的有点难捱。

 

Gerard在歌剧院二楼的贵宾间里站起身来，把掌声献给再次谢幕的女主角，然后转身走出包间，候在门口的人迎上来：“中校阁下，Melanie小姐在后台等你。”Gerard一笑：“我刚才看到Rona男爵在旁边的包间里，让他久等的话这笔账又要记到我的头上，不妥。”瘦高个子的男人很是为难，又不知道该怎么劝说，有点手足无措。Gerard自觉心情不错，就似乎自语般说了一句：“似乎有近两个月没见了，问候一声也好。”   
Melanie在化妆间里卸妆，从镜子里看到Gerard进来，露出惊喜非常的笑容，她要站起身迎上来，Gerard摆手示意她继续：“舞台下的话，你还是淡妆最美。”淡淡一句话就让听者心花怒放，转身加快了动作。金发军官走到一旁的沙发上坐了一会，要塞里最当红的歌剧明星已改了淡妆走到他身边蹲下，没来得及换下的曳地长裙在地上散出银色的光辉，Gerard低头看着她黑色的眼睛，不可遏制地想起几个小时前他与另一双黑色眼睛在极近距离里的对视，还有那双眼睛闭起时睫毛敏感的颤动，回想让他露出了一个极浅的笑，他俯身吻在女人的脸颊上，在过于甜腻的香水味里开始想念淡淡的柠檬气味和微凉的在挤压摩擦中渐渐升温的嘴唇。

Gerard感受到自己的心似乎在一点点陷落，他从不对自己抵赖，只是这仍是种不能断定的感情，但无疑是带着欲望的，就如同他承认的，第一眼就被那双眼睛里的不屈光华诱惑，渴望征服和占有，却不是以粗暴和强迫的形式。他对这份感情目前仅能认知至此，也并未乐观到觉得Cesc接受他的吻代表了什么，但自觉已经足够，其他一切，交付时间。

 

第二天的探视两个人都没有异样，没有生疏也没有亲昵，Gerard甚至减少了注视Cesc的时间，直到将Cesc送回机测所，Gerard却随他一同下了运输梭，Cesc微有些惊讶，又仿佛了然。他们沉默着一前一后走入战俘宿舍区，Cesc在门边站着，并不去开锁，Gerard等了几秒，伸出手指按下密码，门开的一瞬间他拉过Cesc推进去，同时吻住他。  
这个吻丧失了前一天的温柔，变得有些狂躁，Cesc挣扎起来，他咬破了Gerard的嘴角，接着被用力按在墙上，两个人喘着气对视，Gerard伸出舌尖舔掉嘴角的血，然后靠近去舔Cesc唇上的，被对方转头避开。  
“这是交易的内容么？”冷淡的声音响起来，压住他肩膀的手慢慢松开了。  
“当然不是。”金发军官的声音里似乎含着叹息，然后是一句低沉的道歉。  
Cesc维持着靠墙的姿势，直到门打开又关上，他感觉到身体里迸发的燥热，指甲陷入手心里。  
接下来的几天他变得心神不定，Gerard当然没有再出现，Cesc无法分辨自己情绪起伏的原因，他把这归结于等待过程中偶有的焦虑，而紧接着由变故带来的机会比他预想的更早到来。

 

“今年战俘角斗要提前开始。”  
“什么时候？”  
“大概是4月，近身战队缺人，前几天的任务折了近两个连队，骑士连损失惨重。”  
“三年几乎没损失的骑士连？”  
“指挥官重伤，要推进冷冻室前一小时才醒。”  
“哈，就那个金发的贵族花花公子？”  
“他算好运，手下可就没那么走运了，冷冻了1个，还有几个没法救。”  
“号称最强的近身战队如此不济？”  
“据说是中央情报部门的重大失误，假情报让他们被伏击了。”  
互为同乡的警卫用Gaule语在餐厅里闲聊，Cesc坐的位置离他们不近，但比普通士兵更胜一筹的听力，让他把这番交谈的每个字都听得分明。作为军人他对敌己双方的伤亡损失早已麻木，除非是并肩多时的战友或是自己所带领战队的折损才让他沉痛和悲悯。他说服自己一瞬间的心悸并非是为了金发军官的安危而是重返自由可能性的存亡，然后他迫使自己把思绪集中在战俘角斗选拔这个信息上，这显然是“任何机会”中最不容错过的。

战俘角斗选拔在帝国各个前线要塞都很盛行，参与的战俘交换价值低，适合收编而避免反叛，惯例是每年一次，参赛者由各个服役机构推选，经过赛制淘汰，赛期之后将有30-50名能力出色的战俘被近身战队收编。虽然帝国明令禁止角斗博彩，但在远离中央前线要塞，贵族们不会放过这样的消遣，事实上每个服役机构都会因为角斗选拔得到贵族们的资助，每个机构里都有隐形的角斗教练。  
Cesc习惯性地咬住自己左手食指的关节，规则上参与选拔的战俘需正式服役6个月以上，而到4月他也仅服役3个月而已，但为了推举最有能力的参赛者，每个机构都会有措施放宽条件，他知道自己一定可以做到破格参与，他已经有主意了。

 

Gerard从漂浮的意识中回到了地面，这似乎是真实的感受，醒来的时候他觉得脚底有一阵痉挛般的疼痛，至少这证明他的身体还拥有这个部位，他睁开眼睛，模糊的视野在逐渐清晰以后，他看到Xavi的脸，旁边是Sergio和Pepe，他来不及分辨他们的表情，尽可能快的扫视了一圈，没有Andres，他心沉下去。  
“Victor？”他仅仅能发出一个近似的单词，他看向Xavi，对方简短地回答。  
“牺牲。”  
Gerard回忆起一些当时的片段，他们中了埋伏，B组被包围在他们选择的登舰点上，他带着A组掉头支援的时候，是Victor无视他的命令擅自选择了用中子雷爆破舱门，当时B组离舱门很近，有6-8个人根本来不及躲闪。虽然Gerard清楚，所有的人都清楚，如果不爆破，骑士连很有可能全军覆没，Gerard记得自己朝他怒吼，命令他放下手中的爆破武器，然后被激光击中右臂，接下来就是爆破的蓝光，接着强大的气流把所有的帕斯霍克几乎全都掀翻，Gerard因为离得较近直接被冲到通道的顶部，调整座驾的时候背部磕在舱壁上，口中的血全呕在头盔里，他强撑着发令要求全员撤退，断后的自己却几乎没有力气把座驾从爆破口开出去，是Seigo和Xavi违令返回牵制了重新围上来的敌军接近战队，才给了他在昏迷前最后一个撤回安全区域的时间。  
脾脏和肝脏的破损以及臂上动脉出血的重伤，让军医在运输舰还未返航的时候就直接发出了冷冻申请，幸而他在冷冻箱准备好的前一小时恢复了血压和正常值以内的心跳。  
他活了下来。  
Victor，Mata，Joan阵亡。  
Andres重伤冷冻，不排除无法恢复意识的可能。  
Gerard闭起眼睛来，他听见自己从喉咙里发出受伤野兽一般的嘶吼，只有他听的见。

 

第三个星期，Cesc看着日历上的2月27日旁边标注的黑色三角，他轻轻吸了口气。  
下午3点40分，这天的测试完成。Cesc移开固定装置，把垂下来的头发从汗湿的前额抹上去，他慢慢走出测试舱。  
4号测试室的门口站着这天当值的警卫，Cesc知道他比自己高半个头左右，强健而反应机敏，左右手力量均衡，右手更加灵活。  
机测所的角斗教练，Steven Gerrard。  
Cesc花了两个星期的时间来研究警卫的轮班规则并观察每一个人，他在每天用餐的时候都尽量不露痕迹地靠近几个警卫，懂得5个行星语言的他很快掌握了角斗赛的情报，按照他的分析，他锁定了三个可能是教练的人选，再用一个星期的时间确定了其中的一个。  
正确率是80%，而计划的成功率，根本无从估计，Cesc开始握紧拳头又放松，他垂下眼视线落在对方腰部左侧的激光匕首上，开始计算自己的步子，金棕色头发的警卫开始有些不耐烦，他发出催促的声音并伸出右手来推向Cesc的肩膀，Cesc顺势把肩膀侧了过去，左脚刚好踏下来，右手掠向对方腰间的激光匕首，对方右手来不及收回，左手已经反射性出击劈向他伸出的右手前臂，Cesc飞快地抽出了匕首，反手一挑想把光刃架上对方侧颈，却被偏头躲开，同时右拳挥向Cesc腹部，后者后退了一步，瞬间把匕首换到左手，作势向对方前胸插去，在那警卫要格挡的时候迅速变招斜斜往下刺他腹部，自己拼着肋骨挨上一拳，用匕首在对方的军服上划了一道，从小腹中部直到腋下。那警卫微微吃了一惊，稍微退后了两步，看着眼前这个黑发青年，战俘很少在营里作出反抗动作，芯片带来的苦楚让他们不敢造次，从刚才的偷袭来看，他也并非想杀死警卫，不然至少会留下烧灼的伤口了。Steven皱起眉来，对方的搏斗技巧很高，但毕竟还不是自己的对手，接下来几个来回就能把他制住，也由于自己有对近身格斗的绝对自信，才没有按响警报器，他看向对面那双黑色的眼睛，似乎并非单纯地只蕴藏杀机。  
“说说你的目的。” Steven沉声说。  
Cesc吁了口气，他把匕首扔在地上，把两只手举起来  
“我要参加战俘角斗。在你的训练下出赛。”

 

Ricky快步穿过军疗所复健中心前的草坪，巴塞罗那要塞的气候设定干燥少雨，三月的暖风里再无寒意，刚洒过水的草叶把他的鞋面浸湿成深色，他在通过门口的安检仪器之前犹豫了一会，眨了两下眼睛之后还是走了进去。  
Gerard在军官区单间的复健室里，室内重力调高了10%，Ricky觉得脚下沉重，呼吸也是，金发的军官从装置里抬起头来，记忆金属制成的弹簧缓慢地收缩，把他的手臂拉近地面，使得复健者随之增加力量抗衡，以此来恢复肌力。  
看到年轻的男孩Gerard停了下来。  
“我得说你看起来还不错。”Ricky吐了一下舌头。  
“只能说比一个月前像样多了。”  
“为什么不允许探视？”男孩想到之前听到消息时的震惊和难过，而恢复了神智的连队指挥官竟然拒绝了任何探视——除了从首都赶过来家人的Puyol准将以及Guardiola上将。自从16岁那年Rudy离开要塞，Gerard对他来说就是另一个兄长般的存在，Ricky信任他并有所依赖，他想自己明白Gerard的感受，却仍为自己并未赢得同样的信赖而伤心了好几天。  
“嘿，以我的受欢迎度，开放探视一定会让军疗所会把投诉信写到上将那里去。”Gerard的玩笑并没有让Ricky变得轻松起来。  
“我可不会扑到你床上哭哭啼啼，我只是...曾经以为对你来说我不是外人。”他皱着眉和鼻子。  
“小家伙，从我弟弟出生起到现在，18年我跟他说的话还没有3年来对你说的多，你应该明白我对你的重视。但就像现在这样，你一副要来找我麻烦的样子，在我全身都是管子的时候实在没有精力应付你。”Gerard的表情严肃得令人害怕  
Ricky抿了抿嘴唇，Gerard的话让他感动，但不代表自己就会放弃再一次尝试，他犹犹豫豫地想接下去说，还没有开口就被Gerard打断。  
Gerard的声音缓慢而严厉：“你看看我，我能现在还完整地出现在你眼前是个奇迹。这个奇迹还能发生几次我没有任何把握，而这甚至不是我最难承受的部分...我已经没有选择，而你还有。”  
Ricky有些沮丧地垂下肩，却又不甘地回瞪着对面的男人。

因军队调遣而不得不离开要塞远去梅里斯行星的Rudy离开之后，Gerard几乎成了在战争中失去父母的Ricky的监护人，他曾经问过Rudy为何不带走自己的天使，得到的回答是 “如果有一天战争的丑恶和污秽也将他沾染，将永远无法原谅自己。而我深知自己无法坚决地拒绝他任何要求，这样的挣扎总有一天将难以承受。”少年成名的天才军人那时候还无法理解这些话的意义，也不解逃避的苦楚和艰辛，直到半年后经历剧变。Ricky17岁的时候第一次提起希望入伍的意愿，从那时候起，Gerard从来都坚定的拒绝，尽管Ricky的格斗技能和射击能力在他的指导下甚至并不比骑士连里的成员弱，他也强硬的要求男孩这只能成为保护自己的能力。  
“Gerard，我知道你阻止我的最大原因，而这也是我不会放弃的原因。”19岁的男孩在句尾加上了一句叹息，“请别让我觉得你也变成了一个总想用自己的想法来影响我的讨厌的大人。”  
Gerard盯着他倔强的黑色眼睛，他想起恢复意识的那天Xavi离开前说的话。  
“记住，你不能主宰谁的命运，任何人的，那不由你说了算，所以别自大到认为一切是自己的责任。”

也许你也该明白这个，Rudy。  
"我给你一个月的时间思考，在哪里入伍，如果你选择梅里斯，我只负责你单程的费用，但你得保证，每个假期都有往返的星际旅行。"  
Gerard看见男孩亮着眼睛露出的笑容，他想起那个同样有着温柔下垂眼角和倔强眼神的人，想起他们曾有过的几次对话中的一次。  
是的，命运是可憎的，但懊悔和恼恨都无济于事，我们只能前行。

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

“卡斯蒂利亚的调查结果，Ballack虽然确是主战一派，但其实力还无法将触手伸向中央情报机关，因为私怨导致情报部门的整体清算代价太大，皇帝在上将及Bernabeu大公的施压下已经颁布特令不允许骑士连和白银中队再执行情报类偷袭任务而仅受命于要塞直接指示。我和Carles的想法一致，这应该是主战派与联合军的一次失败交易，导致了未料想的后果，而有一点是无需猜测而肯定的，Bernabeu大公朝中的对头想致他的外孙——拉马西亚训练所的余孽于死地。”  
Xavi语调平静地结束了通话，已经从马德里回来的Leo与Gerard并肩站在巴塞罗那要塞的公墓，他们有段时间没有交谈，只是看向那几块新增的简单刻着名字的墓碑，公墓四围的苜蓿草把淡淡的清香裹在由终端机控制产生的微风里。  
“牺牲太大了，Geri。”Leo低声说，“相比之下我们的进展并不足以告慰他们。” 平日里柔和到有些迷糊的轮廓在这一刻变得冷峻。  
“他们会得到偿还的。”Gerard的声音里没有感情。“十倍的偿还。”  
渐渐浮出水面的事实让他们久积的仇恨和愤怒从心底不断激荡，他们本就是军人，虽从不以杀戮为乐，但绝无软弱和无谓的悲悯。

“这次因为Kun，我在马德里多少有些收获。”Leo坐在副驾驶位置上说，“也许我们一直被误导了，5年前马德里要塞的提督，被调任中央受封的Mourinho伯爵，会在下个月升为元帅，甚至有消息说他会掌管整个加利西亚星新战区的战略。Ballack等不用说，即使是Rosel也未必拥有如他的实权。”  
Gerard露出一个并无笑意的笑容“不存在误导Leo，只是现在更确定了而已。”  
Leo吃惊地朝他看了一眼。“看来有一些事我并不知情。”  
“只是还未到最好的时机，你得知道，你一直都拥有我最大程度的信任。”  
Leo停了几秒，缓缓点了下头，他看向窗外，战机测试所米灰色的平顶建筑在眼前掠过。

 

Cesc弯下腰来把手撑在膝盖上，大口喘气，汗水从前额和下颌滴下来，他是唯一一个还能站着的，Steven挑了一下眉，把室内的重力调回正常参数。战俘角斗将正式从下周开始，现在已到最后的准备阶段，一个多月来他与机测所其他候选一起接受角斗教练的严苛训练，同时其他服役内容照常，如此一来不但休息的时长大幅缩短，每天的体能更是消耗巨大，最终坚持下来的，不过5人而已。  
一周前Steven根据他们的优劣势针对每个人都安排了不同形式的训练，让他们领会如何扬长避短，而到了此刻，则是专注于突破自我极限的训练，包括体能和求胜的意志。  
战俘角斗的目的是为了选拔可收编的士兵，所以在赛制上的设计，从第一场开始就需要完全展现近身战能力，除了空手和持器搏斗能力，还包括射击和投掷技巧，前五轮都是按计分筛选，而第六轮则是在余下三分之一参赛者后开始一对一的格斗实战。

Cesc接住Steven扔过来的毛巾，他走到一旁慢慢坐下来平复呼吸，一个月来的高强度训练在带来疲累的同时也为他灌输了心理的兴奋和生理的活力，他已经数不清这是多少次清楚地感知到自己是个天生的军人，灵魂深处一直都存在对争斗和胜利的渴求。  
他第一次接触战争的气息仅仅六岁，父亲偷偷把他带去自己服役的联合军舰艇，让他坐进自己战机，Cesc的黑眼睛里闪着光，他兴奋地按动发射激光及光子炮的按钮，年幼的他自然未曾发觉父亲在旁沉重而哀痛的注视。一年之后他就被父亲趁妻子去邻近星球探亲的机会送进了军事训练营，母亲回来之后几乎因此发疯，却无法改变已成的事实。十岁时的Cesc早已在训练营里遗忘了童年的欢乐，他每年能见到父母和妹妹的时间只有十二天，父亲抚摸着他额上因为训练撞伤未消退的淤青不停流泪，他并无怨恨，他知道只有这样Carlota才能得到自由，才能活着，他也并不排斥各种训练，在飞行训练里他甚至能体会很多乐趣。  
十三岁的时候，父亲阵亡的消息给了他一个意外的假期，Cesc出现在已经崩溃的母亲面前，他试图与她沟通，却发现异常艰难。那时候Carlota还能调皮地到处乱跑，她并不知道父亲不会再回家了，Cesc站在一旁看着她把向她身上扔池塘尼块的某个坏小子推进水里，然后过去帮她擦干脸上的泥。 第二天他去申领抚恤金折返的时候，被那个男孩十六岁的哥哥带着四个人堵在巷子里，短短五分钟五个少年依次被他用手刀斩在脖颈上昏迷过去。接着他看到Carlota抱着一个布偶站在巷子口，Cesc把嘴边的血抹掉，他走过去把女孩抱进怀里，“Carlota，我会保护你，我会保护你。” 

Cesc看着眼前的空盘子发呆，直到有人落座在旁边才回过神来。“喝一杯？”Steven摇晃着一瓶已经喝了一半的安格斯图拉。Cesc下意识地环视了一下四周，对方耸了一下肩“现在你还没法去哪个俱乐部。虽然测试所的餐厅没什么气氛，但是我的酒足够精彩。”Cesc把视线移回去。  
“不过很快的，这无聊日子就可以结束了，下个月。”  
“你似乎比我更有信心。”  
“当然，我是四年前马德里要塞的冠军。”  
Cesc并不惊讶，他从Steven的口音已经判断出他的故乡在布列顿尼亚，身怀绝技且正值壮年的男人，却仅在军队的战俘服役部门当警卫，这不合逻辑的事实很快能让人推断出结论。  
“不想被收编的话，为什么要参加角斗？”  
Steven把酒倒进杯子里先喝了一口，他皱了一下眉。  
“因为冠军会大出风头，在整整一年里。”说到这里他仿佛自嘲地笑了一下，手在半空做了一个动作，然后看向递到Cesc眼前的杯子。Cesc为自己倒了半杯，喝进去，辛辣的苦味沿着鼻腔冲到前额，再飞快奔向太阳穴，他忍不住用力咳嗽起来，深色的液体里头还兑着杜松子。  
他的教练放声大笑：“不错吧年轻人，你能睡个好觉的。”  
Cesc抬起憋红的脸，狠狠瞪了他一眼，伸手再拿过酒瓶。

 

“呲”的一声，软甲被光剑的高热灼到，迅速形成一道黑印。Sergio皱了一下眉，“认真不起来就找别的家伙陪你玩儿，Pepe昨天正跟我抱怨他闲得发慌，David到现在还红着双眼，兄弟们都憋着气却连任务都不能出。”  
Gerard感到右臂上的疼痛，烫伤是难免了，这反而能让他清醒点，他深呼吸了一下，试着平复焦躁的情绪把注意力集中起来。  
“再来。”  
“你要是不见了条胳膊，我可不负责械肢的费用。”Sergio一脸不乐意。  
Gerard掂了一下手里的战斧，“再陪我练练，今晚帮你约那个女军医。”  
Sergio眼睛亮了一下，立即换上不屑的神色“色诱这套不管用，我要哪个女人可不需要劳烦你。啧，别忘了，你尝过的我更没兴趣。”  
“她是Pastor伯爵的侄女，Rona男爵的未婚妻，一只漂亮的母狐狸。不过这么麻烦的女人，纵使不清纯我也没有兴趣。至于你...？”  
Sergio把一边的眉毛挑起来“说实在的…只有这种时候我才觉得你还是有可爱之处的。”他伸手勾出Gerard的肩膀。  
两个人看了对方一眼，同时大笑。  
能量光束拨开空气的声音就在耳边，Gerard把之前看到的战俘角斗名单从脑子里拿出去，格挡住Sergio的全力劈刺。

 

4月18日，战俘角斗已经进入了最后四轮的淘汰阶段，80个参赛者已经被淘汰至只剩16人，再一轮过后就能确定骑士连收编的名单，一共需要8个人。  
这天当Gerard出现在赛场的时候，引起了一阵骚乱。他是在比赛开始前五分钟入场的，金发军官扶着手杖站在最高处的看台上，他看向正准备出场的Cesc。  
Cesc顺着喧哗声的来源看向这个男人，两个月来死里逃生的他仿佛没什么改变，只是略有些苍白，牙关紧咬让腮部的肌肉显得有些僵硬，看起来增加了些许戾气。  
Gerard没有移开视线，我们似乎总是以这样的角度对视。他想。  
Cesc赤裸着上身，原本白皙的皮肤被抹成浅棕色，展现出肌肉的柔韧和弹性，美好的线条和肌理让他看起来像一头充满力量而美丽的豹子。  
如此出类拔萃。  
铃声响了，Gerard坐下来。Cesc闭了一下眼睛，慢慢走到场中去。  
对战开始5分钟以后Gerard站起来，转身离开会场，走过通道的时候他露出微笑，他知道再过5分钟Cesc就能取胜，甚至能一直取胜到最后一场。  
强大得迷人，美妙到诱惑，只有你能与我相配，你会在我身边的，无论需要多长的时间，都值得等待。

Steven吹了声口哨：“恭喜你如愿年轻人。”他没有去看这一轮的比赛，“看起来对手没让你尽兴。”  
Cesc径直走过来，他喝了一整杯索里塔斯下去——Steven这么称呼这种自己调制的酒浆，据说是母星时代某种语言中孤独的意思，他觉得自己无法平静，就像Steven说的一样，并没有尽兴。过分辛辣和苦涩的液体穿过喉咙，带来烧灼的刺痛，酒量不大的他还是无法完全适应，轻微的眩晕里他又看到了那双眼睛，他甚至在他离开的时候分神了两秒，之前缠绕他的不安感重又出现。Cesc在醒来的短时间内并没感觉到宿醉的头疼，他睁开眼看着房间顶端涂层掉落露出的金属隔板，可以的话他想马上忘记刚才不堪的梦境。

 

很快就到了最后两场的赛程，这段日子战俘角斗成了要塞里的头等大事，Cesc的侧脸特写和对战的小段剪辑出现在名媛们手中的资讯屏里，引起赞叹和惊呼，相当的热议。Gerard刚到军部俱乐部就看到这样的情景，他走到吧台，迎面碰上Toms伯爵家的千金。  
“Gerard Pique，你太无耻了！”棕发的年轻女人扬起戴着手套的右手。  
Gerard轻松地握住她的手腕，翻转过来在手背上吻了一下  
“Nuria，亲爱的，这样的行径不适合你。好久不见，介意我请你喝一杯么。”  
正在发怒的女人在他的注视下迅速红了脸。  
“这件美丽的蓝色礼服给了我灵感，”Gerard微笑着转向吧台，“请给我一杯Luna Park【*1】，它今晚属于这位迷人的女士。”  
“以及，我也是。”他低下头用鬓角擦过女人的耳廓，伸手挽住她的腰。

 

角斗教练把Cesc的光剑格开，“最后一课。”他说。  
Cesc看着他关上能量手柄，慢慢点了一下头。  
“有人似乎等你很久了。”Steven向他身后扬了一下下巴。Cesc有些吃惊地转过头，他并未发现有人出现在训练场门口。  
Gerard斜靠在门边，他把手杖挂在肘部，然后拍了拍手，“精彩。”他看着Cesc，看着他脖颈、前胸和后背上闪着光泽的汗水，随着不大的动作滑落下来，从锁骨向下，流过浅色的乳晕，浅浅的腹肌沟壑，没到裤腰里去。  
男人的身体永远诚实，Gerard自嘲了几秒，胯间的疼痛感愈加明显。  
Steven无意再当配角，他决定从舞台上溜走，经过Gerard旁边的时候，金发军官斜睨过来。“听Sergio说你相当不赖，Sergio Ramos。”Steven皱了皱鼻子，“似乎你今晚享用的是樱桃甜味酒而不是Sour【*2】，中校阁下。”  
Gerard耸了耸肩，“我们总会有较量机会的，教练，在你退步之前。”  
Steven连头也没回。

Cesc开始抱怨他的心脏，Gerard向他走过来的时候，这不争气的器官居然激动地加快了收缩和舒张的频率。Gerard却没有直接走到他面前，几秒之后他的头上被搭上了毛巾。  
“去清洗。”Gerard简单的说。  
Cesc郁积了几天的暴躁和怒火一下子被这命令的语气点燃了，他把毛巾扯到地上一拳挥过去。Gerard捉住手腕的同时逼近他：“进步的不止你一个而已。”Cesc飞快用技巧摆脱了他的钳制，同时踢向他的右膝，趁Gerard松开他避让的空隙把一边的光剑拿起来点燃光刃。  
“我们试试。”  
Gerard盯着他几秒，那漂亮的黑眼睛被红色的能量光束映得绚丽而妖异。他不自觉地舔了一下嘴唇，把手指移到喉结下的立领上，解开军服外套的扣子  
“如你所愿，小野猫。”

Cesc最终被逼到角落，紫色的火焰映在对方的蓝色瞳仁里。如果不是之前消耗了体能…他不服气地想，手腕一阵剧痛，武器从手中掉落。Gerard也把手中的光能手柄扔在地上。训练场里只有两个人急促呼吸的声音。刚才的打斗催化肾上腺素的急速分泌，他们黏住了对方的视线。  
Gerard想，太近了。  
太近了，那双幽蓝的漩涡又向Cesc袭来，他被迷惑得目不转睛，几乎察觉不到对方的气息越来越近。  
嘴唇贴上来的时候，Cesc听到他恶魔般让人堕落的声音。  
“...你真要命。”  
Cesc猛地闭上眼睛，那个梦境又出现了，他和这个男人全身濡湿地贴在一起，摩挲对方的肌肤，用自己身体的凹陷接合对方身体的突起，他甚至发出暧昧淫乱的声音，用动作表达索求和鼓励。

舌尖被对方卷住又放开，口腔内壁被不断挤压，Cesc已经无法思考，只能任凭对方近乎疯狂的吻深入到咽喉里去，在肺部胀痛到极点的时候才被放开，再开始下一个吻。  
Cesc紧绷身体，本能抗拒着被欲望吞噬，却无法抵御男人的手隔着下身的布料抚摸自己性器的时候感受到的快乐，他在接吻的间隙里发出叹息，然后被更用力地挤压到墙壁上。  
Gerard终于放开他已经肿起来的嘴唇，他没有停下揉捏的动作，感受手中的器官不断饱满，Cesc的手搭在自己肩膀上，汗湿的头在胸前乱蹭，他咬着牙不发出声音，Gerard用空闲的手勾起他的下颌，潮红的脸色和半闭眼睛里流泻的情欲让他瞬间失去自持，他把Cesc的裤子扯下去，以及他自己的，弹跳出的阴茎与黑发青年的贴在一起，Cesc明显颤抖了一下，马上把眼睛紧闭起来，紧张又难耐的样子可爱之极。Gerard把动作慢下来，他把两个人握在手里，从根部缓缓往前端抽动，再用拇指摩擦最顶端的湿润，胸前的硬粒在互相触碰下激起电流，Cesc把头仰起来喘气，Gerard吻在他的锁骨上，用手臂再次提高他的腰部，加速套弄同时下体开始做抽送的动作，使他光裸的臀部一下下挤压在金属墙上，微凉的触感和身前的火热让Cesc陷入了不可思议的迷幻中。这一刻他终于什么也不想，仅仅沉浸于原始的欢乐。

释放之后Gerard温柔地亲吻在他唇上，又在他紧闭着不愿睁开的眼睛上流连，含住长长的睫毛轻轻往外拔动。舌尖轻点在眼角，沿着那条狭长的缝隙移动。  
“睁开眼，宝贝。”  
Cesc倔强地依然紧闭着眼睛，却没有拒绝再次移动到唇边的挤压和又一次深吻。

 

接下来，Cesc的两场比赛一胜一负。没能拿下冠军，因为一些他也无法总结的原因，他对这个结果虽然不满，却也没有过分郁结于此。此刻他坐在房间里看着手中的收编调令，为自己因为看到Gerard的签名都会加快心率而羞惭。现在他有些时间来想想那个夜晚了。Gerard在他淋浴的时候就已离开，入睡前他几乎已经成功说服自己了，男人的需要而已，可一闭上眼就出现在眼前的那个男人离得太近的面孔，荷尔蒙从眉峰鼻侧的线条里喷薄出来，微皱着眉的样子完美得令人心悸。  
是的，就像你最初的感知，他强大危险，非常有魅力，但Cesc，你不会屈从也并非不能抵御。  
Cesc反复地这样告诉自己。

 

-TBC-

注释：  
1* 一种蓝色的甜味鸡尾酒  
2* 酸味鸡尾酒代称


	9. Chapter 9

距离离开的时间还剩40分钟，Cesc在床边坐下，他漫不经心地翻动着手里的纸页，露出自嘲的笑容，也许在很长时间内都无法去实践这些技巧，甚至连驾驶舱都无法接近，这对机师来说如同将铁块置于潮湿的空气中，对顶尖的机师更是严重的荒废。Cesc从来不会过于自信，但他必须做出选择。  
近身战队？新鲜的体验。Cesc站起来换上机测所的工作服装，把那些纸张放进胸前的衣袋里。10分钟过后他开启电子锁走出去，门在身后关上。

Steven独自坐在餐厅的角落里，Cesc在他对面坐下来，一杯索里塔斯从桌面被推到面前，Cesc静静地看着那杯液体，拿起杯子喝下去，他深深的呼吸了一次，然后闭上眼睛感受眩晕。  
“现在懂得享受这种感觉了么？”Steven慢条斯理地问。  
“接受和享受间的距离，恐怕不近。”  
他的教练轻声地笑了起来，“那些无法随意活着的人，原来有一部分是因为天性使然。”  
“另一部分更可悲不是么？”  
“……这是你应该在告别时说的话？”  
Steven终于抬起头来看着Cesc，眼睛里有些醉意，仿佛是个错觉，他看到Cesc眨了两下眼睛，露出有些调皮意味的无辜表情，稍瞬即逝。  
再喝下一杯索里塔斯后，Cesc离开了椅子。  
“谢谢。”他转身前低声说。  
“希望这是最后一次我听你说这个字。” Steven的声音在背后响起，他加快了脚步。 

登上军部运输梭的时候，金发军官正从驾驶舱走进载员舱，看向Cesc的时候，那双蓝眼睛稍微眯起了一些。  
“比起空军的制服，还是陆军的更适合你。”Gerard取下军帽，新旧伤口在额角层叠着，仍然清晰可见。  
“中校阁下。”Cesc垂下睫毛说出这个称呼，以下属的身份。  
“骑士连可没有人会这样称呼我。”Gerard耸耸肩，“现在找个座位坐下来Fabregas中士【*1】，你会喜欢接下来的去处的。”

“以后的探视会方便很多，之前要屏蔽你的芯片感应确实不是件容易事儿。Pepe那段时间差点被逼疯了，一直在抱怨如果不是他先见之明选择了如今的发型，迟早会变成半秃。”运输梭在军研所门前停下时，Gerard不无愉悦地说。一路上他心情大好地向Cesc简要介绍了骑士连两队的成员，虽然鲜有回应，但他知道Cesc一直在认真听着，当然他也知道新晋中士的目的，无论这些人会在将来成为他达到目的的阻力还是障碍，由浅入深的了解是必不可少的。  
想到这样Gerard勾起了嘴角，他们依次走出舱门。突然出现在眼前的人让Gerard楞了一下，随后马上展露出让对面的人痛恨的嘲讽笑容。  
“您看起来气色不错，Wenger博士。”  
目光阴鸷的白发博士毫不掩饰地露出厌恶的表情，然后把视线转向他的身后。Cesc用力控制自己不让表情变得僵硬，尽量漠然地回视。  
“听说您最近经常至军研所窥视，虽然不明白您的意图，但我想Guardiola上将的特令，应该不是颁来给中校阁下滥用的吧。”  
“真遗憾，Wenger博士一定是没有受颁过特令，尤其是加有皇帝印章的，一旦拥有这样的荣耀和恩典，必定无法放弃展现的欲望。就是现在，我似乎也有点按捺不住，想让博士观摩一下，阁下以为何如？”  
怨毒的愤恨从Wenger眼中一闪而过，却也不得不寻找借口推脱离开，Cesc跟在继续走进军研所的Gerard身后，他感受得到那蛇一般的视线粘黏在自己身上，好一阵才移开，一直到这时，Cesc才平复住从身体内部发出的颤抖。  
“别担心，他不会有机会再次伤害到Carlota了。”Gerard的声音在耳边响起，气息拂过耳垂，酥痒的感觉直传到心里。  
回过神来时金发中校已经重新拉远了距离，Cesc这才察觉到手心粘黏的冷汗和深深陷入的指甲，他睁大眼睛，回想刚才Gerard说出的句子。  
一定是有关Carlato安危所引发的忧虑和哀痛太过沉重，才会让自己产生这样的错觉，在那瞬间他竟真的想那样相信，相信这个危险值远大于Wenger的男人真的可以保护Carlota。  
什么让你有这种疯狂的想法？Cesc。他问自己。  
无论是什么，撕碎它。

结束探视后已接近深夜。运输梭将他们送至1区和2区的区间枢纽，Cesc见到了除Gerard外的第一个骑士连成员。Pepe苦着脸站在舱门外。  
“头儿，你明明说过是9点带人来的。”说完他打了个呵欠。  
Gerard露出一副错愕的表情“…抱歉，我的错。”而在愧疚在他脸上还没停够3秒之后“我破坏了你刷新连续猎艳失败的绝佳机会。”  
Pepe额角的青筋跳了起来，Gerard沉痛地说，“这次最惨的是Jesus，差一天他就全赢了。…随身带着螺丝刀是不能阻止暗杀的Pepe……”  
Cesc不自觉微微睁大了眼睛，他对眼前这个正在跟下属笑闹的军官和他认知里的Gerard Pique是同一个个体有些惊讶，然而很快他便回复了平静，甚至在唇边露出一个浅笑，Gerard正在此时回过头来，黑瞳黑发的年轻面容因为这个笑容绽放出微微柔光，仿佛黑夜幻化的精灵不小心漏出了未藏好的光芒，不可捉摸却夺人心魄。  
找到你了，我的夜王子。  
“Geri。”  
Gerard循着呼唤声转过身去，美丽的金发女人出现在眼前向他伸出手臂，他眨了一下眼睛，微笑起来，再慢慢靠近她给予拥抱。  
“想我么？”带着笑意和期盼的低语飘进耳廓。  
“当然。”闭起眼在她发中一吻，视网膜里却还残留着刚才映入的笑容。

“Pepe Reina。”  
“Francesc Fabregas。”  
Pepe吹了声口哨：“真不公平，凭什么叱咤两军的人物还能拥有这样一张脸。”  
Cesc发现，在这个“聪明绝顶”的人面前，要露出笑容远比面对那头金色狮子的时候容易多了。  
“现在已经2点了，5个小时以后你得去军部报到，所以我们都不要再耽误你去新住处休息的时间了。”  
Pepe的车迅速离开了枢纽，Pique家的管家Will恭敬地等在一旁，直到结束了一阵小别重逢缠绵的Gerard用懒洋洋的语气吩咐他自己驾车回府。

Cesc的住处被安排在2-3区间枢纽附近的军用士官公寓里，不大的套间里放置着简单的家具，却装置了价值不菲的新型AI管家，尽管Cesc并没有启用的念头。他松开军服的纽扣走到窗边，枢纽偏高的地势让这并楼层不高的公寓仍有一定的可见度，Cesc知道他现在看到的是这个要塞军事重区里的灯光，试着分辨军研所的方向，却不得不承认自己在这方面始终欠缺能力。由终端制造的夜风轻柔地抚开他有些长的额发，留恋不舍地勾勒年轻军官美好的轮廓，Cesc闭上了眼睛。  
现在，要开始了。

巴塞罗那时间清晨5点，Cesc站在镜前扣上最后一颗纽扣，接下来扶着鬓角，慢慢把军帽戴上，调整了一下帽檐的位置后，他垂下双手。  
镜子里的是一个帝国陆军中士。墨蓝的军服极其合身，精确地像是量身定做。后来Gerard曾在某次酒后的嬉笑里说自己初次赠给名媛们的礼服都能像是量体裁缝出的，Cesc才又记起这套军服，这套带着命运标记的军服，紧贴在自己的躯体上，贴合每一个弧度每一道曲线，愈完美愈讽刺。

来接他的仍是Pepe，Cesc得知他是骑士连里的事务官，琐碎杂事全由他处理，不免有些心生同情，却发现当事人的态度倒是乐在其中。军部的手续不算繁杂，只是修改芯片的属性【*2】稍花了一些时间。完成手续后Pepe听到AI助理的报时，告诉Cesc还赶得上骑士连的训练。  
走进场馆的时候，Cesc发现重力值调高了10%左右，两个战队在分场地1对1合练，四组同时对抗，Cesc的目光最后落在离自己所处方位最近的一组对抗上，蓝方显然已经占尽上风，是个在下巴上留了一撮小胡子的英俊男人，满脸都是暴戾之气，一把光剑把对方压得踹不过气来。  
“蓝方胜。”场边报出赛果，红方大眼睛的年轻人显然松了口气，赶紧离场。蓝方仍紧紧攥着光剑没有关掉能量束。Cesc能感受到他的视线，混合了仇视和杀意，下一秒，炙热的能量波扑面而来。  
“David！”  
最近的一声惊呼来自身边的Pepe。  
光剑擦着Cesc的左脸飞撞向墙壁，能量束顺势而灭，手柄掉在地上，黑发中士的脸颊上马上显出烫红的印记，他没有闪避，甚至连眨眼都没有。  
全场静了几秒又开始喧闹，好几个人冲上来架住David把他拉远，Pepe第一次对这个看上去还像个少年的军人心生敬佩，他伸手拍了拍Cesc的肩膀。  
“很棒的欢迎，印象足够深刻了。”Cesc脱下外套，转身拾起那支手柄，按下按钮。“现在开始训练吧，Reina少尉。”  
“他可不是你的对手，中士，你的对手在这里。”  
Gerard不急不徐地走进场馆，他朝众人拉开David的方向看了一眼。Cesc看着他拿起光斧走到对面，用军靴的鞋跟在地板上轻轻蹭了两下。  
“您确定现在的重力值能让您今天的步伐足够稳健么？中校阁下。”  
Gerard的眼睛似乎亮了一下，他走向Cesc，足够近的时候他低下头，“你话语里躁动的嫉妒因子才更令我心猿意马，我的中士。”  
嘴唇与肌肤若有似无的触碰让Cesc的耳尖烫了起来。

Cesc明了Gerard的目的和步骤，他希望自己能迅速融进骑士连，这无疑是相当困难的，作为一个敌军俘虏，一个结束了几十条帝国军人的顶级机师，一个背弃了自己曾效忠的军队在几个月后就穿上敌方士官军服的叛徒，Cesc自知没有任何受欢迎的理由，尤其是在战队突然经历过惨重损失的时期，他随时会成为这些威力不亚于中子雷的男人们爆发的燃点。  
但无论多艰难，Cesc也必须融入。  
第一步需要得到认可的自然是实力。  
这是Cesc首次与全力应战的Gerard交锋，暂且不论技能和战力，仅是直面时感觉到的气势和压迫感，也比之前提升了数倍。不过，还未到Cesc无法应付的程度。  
场馆里再次静下来，所有的视线都汇集在这里，能与Gerard在近身搏斗百来回合中平分秋色，除了Seigo之外，这似乎是第1个。  
Xavi安排Sergi与David一起去休息室，自己则折回了训练场，他看了看正在全力对战的两人，Cesc被交织的能量光刃照亮的脸颊显得苍白，让Xavi想起他成为俘虏的那天，被推入军护舱之前苍白的脸色。  
我从来不为自己的直觉和预感自豪，因为那些都是悲剧的见证。Xavi把这句话写在了自己的手记本上，过了一会，又用笔涂掉。

在有引力的表层上，Cesc总会有方向上的困惑，他谢绝了Pepe去喝两杯的邀请后，选择搭乘军部专设的运输梭第一次从训练场返回公寓，由于在换乘的时候出了点差错，导致到达公寓的时候比正常情况已经晚了两个小时。Cesc一边思考着需要去哪里寻找些食物来填饱肚子，一边打开电子锁。  
身体自生的防范状态尚未完全开启，Cesc就看到了开着灯的房间里坐着的Gerard。  
反正也不是第一次了。他有些认命地想，然而在看到敞开的窗户时，还是忍不住楞了一下。Gerard把腿从另个膝盖上放下来：“我想母星时代的人们曾把这种方式称之为戏剧化的浪漫，可惜你没有露台，中士。”  
“这是毕竟是6层，中校阁下。”  
“以前在拉玛西亚的时候，我可以徒手爬上20层，Leo输我两层。”Gerard把手臂曲起垫在脑后的沙发靠垫上。  
“这是贵军训练所的必修？”  
“只是男孩子们玩耍的一种方式，而且，”Gerard指指Cesc身上的军服。“我军可以免贵了。”  
Cesc在不自觉中已经放松了表情，脸部柔和秀美的线条不再紧绷着，连同丰润的心形嘴唇在Gerard的眼中充满诱惑。  
起身，靠近，亲吻。  
Cesc闻到对方身上淡淡的栀子花香味，想起昨晚那位女士鬓边的鲜花。  
“栀子花么？稍显淡雅了点。”嘴唇分离的时候Gerard听到他怀中黑发美人发出这样的低语。唇边的笑意慢慢扩大加深，最终Gerard把头埋在Cesc颈边笑出声音，导致后者不适地挣扎起来。  
“哦，不，千万别说你并非在嫉妒，让我享受一下这样的乐趣。”

“你看，我从来不撇清和女人的关系，相信我也不需要对你解释我的感情，至少现在还不是时候。让我们聊点让这个特意来送吃送喝却被关在门外1个多小时最后不得不爬窗上来的可怜人更愉快的话题。”Gerard把红酒倒进杯子里，然后摊开手。Cesc盯着他接下来打开纸盒的动作。  
“巴塞罗那最好的芝士蛋糕和冰激凌甜甜圈，源自母星时代的传统技艺。喜欢么？Cesc。”  
Cesc在之后的谈话里得到了答案，他可以想象到Theo在参与战俘交换申请面试时最后听到类似：“你从前的上司最喜欢吃什么？”的问题时是多么错愕的表情。  
好不容易掩饰了笑意，Cesc的表情有些微尴尬，Gerard认真地盯着他，害怕错过哪怕眉间一丝褶皱的舒展。  
“想必帝国里稍有姿色的名媛淑女，都有机会体验阁下的殷勤体贴。”Cesc不客气地端起红酒抿了一口。  
Gerard不以为意地笑起来：“让我这么大费周章的，你是第一个。”  
Cesc漾出极淡的笑意，把一小块蛋糕放进嘴里。确实美味。他想。

第二天7点Cesc达到训练场，自行开始体能类的基础训练，8点左右，其他战队成员才出现，也仅仅只到了8个人。其中6个是这次与他一同选入的新成员，来自战俘营的包括Cesc一共3个，另外两个原有成员，其中一个是Pepe，他无精打采地向Cesc招呼。  
“进新人的时候我总是与任务无缘的。”他指向身边黑发的男孩，这孩子昨天并未出现在训练场上。“只有这小鬼的时候还好，人数一多我就得做至少一个月保姆。”  
“我以为选拔出的都是可以马上参与实战的军人。”  
“当然，只是得避免你们在团队任务里害死自己和队友。”  
Cesc沉默下来，他是飞行中队的队长，当然知道团队配合的重要，无论是怎样的实战团队，新人加入的磨合必须可少。过了几秒Pepe似乎又振奋和高兴起来，他故作神秘地靠近Cesc  
“头儿正在考虑把我们三个结成队中的小组，凭你的实力，以后组间对抗我们差不了。”  
Cesc转头去看随着Pepe走进身边的男孩，安静和漠然的表情掩不住他眼睛里的好奇，意外的没有发现敌视和厌恶。  
“你是Fabregas？”  
Cristian抬起眼睛问。

 

-TBC-

 

注释：  
*1: 基本上能进入骑士连的都是士官级的，直升中士当然是因为这是特别选拔的结果，另外就是...如果现在不是中士我要多久才能把茸茸升成上尉啊！！OTL  
*2： 一旦战俘选拔成为士兵收编，为了防止再度叛变，芯片的危险等级会被调高，最直接的引爆装置在上司手里，帝国军的反间谍技术一直比联合军先进（除了无法监控的军部高层），所以在战俘收编和利用上都比较大胆，但也还是有很多保险措施。


	10. Chapter 10

Cesc不觉得自己有多擅长应付毛头小子，虽然在之前的中队里这经历不少，但作为上司他从来觉得自己完成训练和保证他们活着的任务即可，他很少与他们聊天——事实上自己能参与的话题非常有限。  
所以现在他只是沉默地点头，然后拿起能量手柄打算返回训练场，Christin站在了他的面前。  
“我想和你对战。”  
Cesc微低着头看那双迎上来的黑色眼睛，热切的，充满试炼自己的渴望和对强大力量的向往。他多大？16岁？17岁？已经有了这样一双嗜血的眼睛。  
忍不住从心底叹息了一声后，Cesc缓缓点了一下头。  
Pepe一直非常紧张地盯着他俩，从Cesc第一次格挡后的反击动作开始他就觉得不妙，前任机师丝毫没有留手的打算，力量和技巧都没有保留，然而Christin毕竟也是在成千训练生中破格选入的，有自傲甚至自大的本钱。  
所以他坚持了两分钟才被击落能量手柄，男孩眼睛里发着亮，他用与年龄不符的低沉声音说：“下次我能延长一倍的时间。”  
Cesc点点头，“奉陪。”  
Pepe吁了口气，他走过来猛地拍在Cesc肩膀上。  
午餐的时候Pepe恪尽职守地向Cesc介绍着连队里所有有文章可做的八卦，其实就是所有人的桃色新闻，除了两个人，Xavi和Gerard，“一个完全没有，一个多得吓人。”Pepe抚摸着自己的头顶，“虽然Seigo在与女人的关系上不逊于头儿，但是说到与男人…当然这个时代了除了首都那些老古板谁也不会认为这有任何不妥，我是说，对于能锁住Gerard Pique心的人，现在是否出生还是个疑问。”让Pepe意外的是一直仅有“我在听着”表现的Cesc在听到最后一句的时候显而易见地露出了一个笑容。  
“包括那天的那位女士么？”Cesc似乎饶有兴致地偏着头问。  
“你是说Shakira？哈，风流成性的前伯爵夫人。某种意义上来说，与头儿倒真的是一对儿。不过从半年前开始他们就不像之前那么如胶似漆了。”Pepe眨了一下眼。  
Cesc再次微笑起来，黑色的眼睛弯成好看的弧度。Pepe当然无从知道自己正享受着全要塞男人都艳羡妒忌的Gerard Pique中校愿意拿一整年的艳遇来换取的享受，视觉的，和心灵的。  
“这么说Xavi一定有其他打发时间的诀窍了？”Cesc漫不经心地问。  
Pepe把最后一片火腿塞进嘴里，他有些洋洋自得 “作为连队的大脑，Xavi在各方面都是与众不同的。”

下午是武器方面的训练，到晚餐时间Pepe说骑士连已经返回要塞，任务自然是成功的，晚上有例行的庆祝，他得去参加，Cesc没有犹豫地接替了监护未成年人的职责，他准备在洗过澡以后和Christin一起去餐厅，而等到他把头发擦得半干从训练场的浴室里走到更衣室门口，却不见本来约好在那里等的Christin的人影。Cesc在那里等了10分钟，他觉得有些不对劲，接下来他把整个训练馆找了一遍，询问了管理人员和其他人，仍然没有头绪，期间他拨打了Christin的通讯器，却一直是使用中的状态。  
Cesc决定给自己一个小时，超过这时间还没有找到Christin，那就得对Pepe说声抱歉，他的派对泡汤了。  
训练馆附近是军区的宿舍区，也不乏餐饮和娱乐设施，他从训练馆管理人员那儿知道，Christin就住在靠东边的宿舍里。Cesc决定过去看看，还能问问他的邻居男孩可能的去处。在训练馆那里也留下了口讯，闭馆之前如果Christin回到场馆管理人员会告知他回讯给Cesc。  
宿舍区不小，Cesc花了一点时间才跑到东区，按照管理人员给的地址他找到了13号宿舍楼，却被宿管阻拦不允许进去，军区的管理相当严格，不是在这个宿舍里住宿的军人是禁止进入的，Cesc继续拨打通讯器，这次没有占线，却是被接通之后听不到对面的声音，他结束通话后再次拨过去，同时绕到宿舍楼侧面，他分辨了一下男孩的房间所在，17层么…不知道能否在被发现前爬上去。  
就在这时，通讯器拨通了。  
“抱歉Cesc，我遇上了点麻烦，你现在在哪儿？”  
“你没事就好，现在呢？”Cesc松了口气，看小孩果然很不容易。  
“没事儿了，我在西宿舍区旁边的商店街。为了道歉晚餐我请，如何？”  
本想谢绝的Cesc清楚地听到自己肚子在抗议。  
好吧，现在餐厅已经关门了，总是要吃饭的，虽然还是个孩子，但他总比一毛帝国币都没有的我富裕点。  
Cesc尝试说服自己，然后转过身找宿管问清楚路线，走向商店街。

当Cesc经过一片没有路灯的区域时，军人对危险的本能反应让他警觉起来，而对方也没给他做出恰当反应的时机，在他意识到被伏击而冲向掩蔽物那一刻，狙击手射出的激光束穿过了他的右肩。  
Cesc忍着烧灼的剧痛躲在一个通讯街亭后，他有点庆幸狙击手选用了不怎么会让人失血的枪械。除此之外麻烦有点大，他不知道对方的来头和人数，唯一知道的是他们的目的，然而最糟的莫过于他没有任何武器。  
第二发激光束打穿了他头顶上方的玻璃和钢板，Cesc根据这两发袭击判断了狙击手的位置，然后转到攻击的死角，他知道很快会有预备方案逼近，他试着活动了一下右臂，虽然疼得要命，却还能用。他用尽量小的动作把军服外套和皮带脱下来，屏息了几秒后，突然站起身把已经龟裂的玻璃打碎，再冲进了通讯街亭里面。  
狙击的激光束再次划过夜空，接连三发，都打进了街亭里，然后再无动静。大约过了两分钟，4个黑影从附近的两个巷口逼近这唯一的藏身之处，比起去结果那可怜的敌军战俘性命，这4个被雇佣的杀手觉得自己更像是去确认尸体。

Michael在西宿舍的顶楼站着，他用远端观测用的光影导映设备看着这一切，磁波探测已经感知不到被包围的中心有什么生命迹象，他露出一个残忍而满足的微笑。  
“那么美丽的猎物，简直，太可惜了。”他伸手抚摸手柄上雕刻着公爵家徽的短剑剑锋，“你说对么？Gerard…”  
然而就在侯爵之子的视线离开的这段时间里，他的两名杀手直到送命也不可置信一瞬间发生的一切，当第一个打开门正要向滑落在角落的猎物身上补上几枪时，脚踝已经被突然锁紧的皮带套住往前摔倒，而在他还没有完全摔到地面的时候，黑发的中士提膝击中了他的胸骨，来不及做出比发出呻吟更多的反应，个头不小的黑衣男人就被扳住头扭断了脖子，另一个在震惊里回神扑过来时，一大片碎玻璃扎穿了他握抢的手臂，接下来被扎穿的，是他的颈动脉，一共不到三十秒，现在他们的武器已经移交到了黑发中士的手里，受伤的Cesc急促喘息着，由于刚才的搏击动作，他的右臂已经开始麻木了，毕竟要在如此短的时间里折断一个职业杀手的颈椎再用玻璃碎片割断另一个的颈动脉即使是对没有受伤的他也不是那么简单的事。  
然而他没有任何喘息的机会，他迅速蹲低身体避过另外两人的射击，接着回击了数下，稍微将他们逼退，同时飞快地退出了通讯街亭，他不断地回身射击，直到打中其中一人的小腿，在危险的狙击手准备好之前，跑进最近的暗巷。  
Michael在顶楼用颤抖的手划破了全息的导映面板，屏幕扭曲了几下后消失了。

再次看到Christin的时候，Cesc证实了自己的猜想，他不由得自嘲地笑了一下，你该知道自己是多少人的复仇对象。  
黑发的男孩眼睛里没有温度，他面无表情地站在几步开外，手里是银色的光束枪。Cesc想，马上打穿这小鬼的脑袋真是最轻松的选择了，为什么我他妈的还得想着要怎样救他？  
“想死的话尽管开枪。”Cesc语带疲惫地说。  
“会死的是你。”男孩露出笑容。  
“你也一样，小鬼。”  
“因为刺杀战俘？我甚至不用上军事法庭，未满18岁。” Christin用另一只手的大拇指指了指自己。  
Cesc突然觉得有些好笑，“那么因为帝国贵族的体面呢？”  
谈话中止在这里。  
枪响了。

 

Cesc觉得自己做了个梦，充满着曾在母星时代纪传里看到过的事物和情节，荒诞而美好。梦境猝然中止的一瞬间，他感觉到身体的沉重，耳边的嗡鸣和嘈杂，右肩和腹部的疼痛也随之传来，他感到有点惋惜，但并没有抗拒地努力睁开眼。  
头顶的白色灯光让他适应了一段时间，然后转开了视线，看到Pepe满是内疚的脸，Cesc尽力露出一个微笑：“别这样伙计，你的天才研发救了我的命。”  
看到Pepe陡然出现的茫然表情，Cesc用没有被绷带缠得无法的左手比划了一下。  
“你是说那个反磁罗盘？”  
“多亏它，他们以为我被激光束射穿了。”  
“那玩意只能干扰对你的芯片探测而已。”  
“当然，我把稍微它改造了一下，让它能骗过的仪器多了一点儿，你知道我没有什么其他事情可做。”  
“…与你为敌真可怕。”  
“哈哈…咳咳…”  
“别笑，你胃上有一个洞呢…”

Gerard站在护理间门外，按动门边的按钮调出屏幕，仔细浏览了一下Cesc伤势的检验结果，作为近身战队员，应付几个杀手不是会送命的挑战，不过加上要保护一个同样想杀死自己且身手不弱的对象，能只有两处重伤已经是万幸。Gerard自诩看惯伤亡，也再不会恐惧失去，而此刻他却不得不承认自己的手指从得知消息到现在还似乎有些微的颤抖，他收起屏幕，听见Cesc疼痛中的笑声和抽气声，第一次想感谢那些虚渺的神明。  
感谢你们没有让谁带走他，感谢你们，把他还给我。

按响门铃之后Gerard直接走进房间，靠在柔软枕头上的Cesc抬起视线与他对视了一下，然后垂下眼。  
“你对伤员构成骚扰了Pepe。”Gerard毫不浪费时间地发逐客令。  
乐于八卦的人总是对微妙的气氛有着灵敏的感应，Pepe迅速地告辞，门在他身后合上，Pepe吐了下舌头，然后换了一副苦恼的表情，那个可恶的小鬼，接下来自然是他的责任。  
Gerard走近床边，他帮助Cesc坐起身，期间中士的眉头皱得很紧，他无意掩饰身体上的疼痛，调整好坐姿后Cesc喘了口气。  
“我躺了多久？”  
“两天而已。”  
“那个小鬼呢？”  
“活着。”Gerard简短地说，接着又补充道，“虽然是够麻烦的，但也不是无可救药。”  
Cesc琢磨了一下这个双关的句子，然后点点头，他觉得有些尴尬，这让他不自在，在Gerard面前经常会有一些情绪，紧张，不安，躁动甚至带点羞惭的兴奋，但很少觉得尴尬，通常Gerard不会让气氛如此冷淡。  
这让Cesc忍不住有点生气，难道对负伤的下属问一句感觉如何都成为艰难的应对？Cesc不想再理他，自己抬手准备按铃，他想更详尽地知道自己的伤势和复原期，这关系到他最短什么时候能再探视Carlota。  
伸出去的手指却被握住了，包括在金发中校宽大温暖的手掌里，接着Gerard走近了一点，他弯下腰，Cesc 的手指被被牵引到他的唇边，能感觉到细密的胡渣在手指上摩擦的刺痒。  
Gerard真真切切地在他无名指的根部吻了一下，然后把一个银色的类似指环的东西套了上去，新合金马上适应了手指的径围，调整到一个合适的大小。Cesc盯着那一小块金属，目光闪动了一下。  
“上司的嘉奖？”Cesc把手抽回来，他仔细端详了一下，精巧的设计，战俘芯片的引爆装置，独一无二的，应该操控在收编部队的直属上级手中。  
“是对你的信任。”Gerard重新直起身来，“显然战争中的立场不会动摇你捍卫无辜生命权利的原则。”  
“真想知道哪个士兵能说自己是无辜的。”  
Gerard盯着他，然后微笑了一下：“我当然知道你只是在做对自己有利的事情而已，如果觉得事情进展顺利超过了预期，大可为自己的努力有所回报感到高兴，而不是如同小孩一样闹别扭…像这样跟我斗嘴。”  
Cesc以很细微的动作撇了一下嘴，他不再接话。Gerard侧身在病床上坐下，悠然地把长腿交叠起来。  
“别为我看起来的冷静不满。”他轻声说，成功让那双黑眼睛把焦点集中到自己这里。  
过于苍白的脸色激起Gerard心里轻微的疼痛，又仿佛牵动起一根暴虐的神经。  
真糟糕。他在心里自嘲叹息着。  
“我远比你能想象到的更在乎你。”

直到金发中校离开，Cesc觉得自己的心跳仍无法回复正常的状态，他甚至觉得这恒温护理间里有点儿燥热起来，在那句让他呆愣了好几秒的疑似告白之后，中校阁下如同对刚才自己所说完全失去了记忆，只是开始询问两天前现场的情况，而后接到军部的通讯留言而匆匆离去。  
Cesc简直以为那是一个错觉。  
那的确是。晚间Cesc重新躺下闭上眼睛的时候这么告诉自己。却完全无法遏制自己脑海里出现类似于“天知道他对多少人说过这个”这样的句子以及心中微酸的情愫。

近三周的时间里，Gerard每2-3天会去探视Cesc一次，较空闲的时候甚至每天都过去，即使Cesc是在注射了药剂后睡着的状态，他也不会立即离开，而是在房间里用全息屏幕查看军部资讯或是了解要塞的新闻，甚至罕见地阅读书本，逗留一段时间再走，有时Cesc知道，有时不知道。  
Cesc复原得并不慢，不久就要求下地活动，Gerard会陪他去室外，他们偶尔会在院子里下古西洋棋，又或是做一些更轻松的游戏，这似乎是一个绝好的机会让Gerard渐渐发现Cesc更多的可爱之处，像是棋力不佳却相当要强，也会耍赖反悔，他会在诚实表现情绪后迅速用冷淡伪装自己，充满别扭的孩子气；即使在闲聊里也会尖锐地回应Gerard，与初时相比，双方对这样的针锋相对简直是乐在其中。在一个天才军人之外，Cesc有着甚至远不到他实际年龄的单纯心性，不难想象在他成长起来的岁月里，除了训练和军事课程，很少接触到放松和娱乐的方法。他对很多事好奇，又不愿意坦诚表露，但却会主动要求Gerard把带来的书留下来，Cesc对曾经自己很少能接触但始终抱有敬意和向往的母星文化表现出的兴趣，让Gerard几乎想把他带去Yolanda家里那个神奇的书室，当然这暂时是无法实现的。  
他们似乎有极佳的默契，刻意不提那些冰冷残酷的算计，亲密而平和地一般共同享受着这段时光，在Gerard后来的回想里，是难以再现的幸福。

Cesc被获准离开军部医院，那天Gerard没有到，Cesc并无多少可收拾的东西，他站在医院门外等待运输梭，一边考虑自己是不是先去训练馆报道，那里有伤员复健的健身房，他大概还得在那里呆上几天。  
通讯器很难得地响起来，是一个陌生的号码。  
Gerard在会议的间隙里听到Will的留言，管家去医院接人却扑了个空，Gerard皱了下眉，接着让Flora接通Cesc。  
“复健超过三小时，对格斗技巧的恢复有害无益，另外，我的申请已经获准了，为了你的安全，这段时间你有新的住处。”  
Cesc没有发出反对的异议，他只是说“我想去看看Carlota。”  
一小时后Cesc进入了军研所，这次他首次单独来到这里，通过几轮更严格的检验他才经过戒严区达到目的地，看到Carlota的时候有护工正在帮助她做肌肉按摩，床的上半部是升起来的，看得到她的脸，女孩的身体被裹在白色的长衣里，苍白的胳膊露出来，正如Gerard所说，女孩的情况有所好转，她的脸上已经会出现随外界刺激反应的表情。Cesc认真地看着，Gerard帮他申请将探视的时间延长了一倍。  
结束探视后离开军研所，现在Cesc端详着停在眼前的这辆豪华非同一般的两用车，他的记性很好，当然不会忘记那上面的Pique家族家徽。管家Will礼貌地向他鞠躬，然后打开门请他上去，那一刻他有点恍惚，仿佛进入车内就能看到高个子贵族青年坐在那里，侧过头来露出笑容。  
新的住处？真是省事的安排。

经过了“该死忙碌”的一天后，Gerard回了要塞军部的住所，Cesc被他安置在Pique家在要塞的府邸，而自己却选择了留在军部。侯爵家纵使有肆意妄为的资本，也绝不敢找公爵府的麻烦，Cesc当然不是需要保护的公主，也许这是唯一能保证Cesc的安全又不让他感觉太糟的方法。在几乎确定此次暗杀并非单纯复仇的情况下， Gerard觉得有必要再谨慎一点，正如当初的猜想，Cesc本人才是解开关键的钥匙，比较起来，原联合军上尉所掌握的军方信息反而微不足道，无论是探视军研所机密的申请被轻易通过，还是迅速脱离战俘营，看来并不完全是自己的经营，朝中有人亦想加以利用，可惜所用非人，Michael为报私仇坏了大事。而挑中Christin也让对方露出了马脚。   
“Venus，你又在看无聊的旧….电影了？”Gerard暂停了对思路的梳理，他脱下外套扔在沙发上，对他在上次受伤以来重新启用的女管家说。  
“事实上Gerard，是你的客人在看。”  
看着“客人”从娱乐室里走出来，Gerard停住了解开袖口的动作。  
“看起来你不怎么欢迎我，中校阁下。”  
Gerard苦笑了一下，“原来我的安全才是值得疑虑的。”  
“不，我从窗口进来的时候您这位尽责的女管家差点用中子炮把整面墙轰掉。”  
Gerard大笑起来。  
“没有什么好笑的Gerard，”Venus发出烦恼的抱怨声，“你的客人应该学习该怎样正确地礼貌地恰如其分地进入别人家里。”  
“如果这位客人不是特别想知道徒手爬上高楼的乐趣的话。”Gerard摊开手。  
“抱歉，我真的想知道为什么您最终没有开火。”Cesc露出很浅的微笑  
女管家用非常平静地语调回答：“当然是因为我认得您，中士，几乎可以说您你非常熟悉，在辨认了一下您的面孔和虹膜扫描后，我得出的判断是您是最为重要的客人，据我日常的分析预测您的到来会让Gerard的肾上腺素分泌提升到相当惊人的数值，与刚才我得到的真实结果相差无几。”   
站在客厅里的两个人都听出AI管家的揶揄，他们沉默了一会，Gerard咳嗽了两声，“你该进行点更有意义的日常分析了不是么，现在告诉客人红酒在哪里Venus，我得失陪片刻。”

Gerard走进浴室，十分钟后发生了更能促进他肾上腺素分泌的事情，正在淋浴的Gerard听见浴室的门被打开了，他转过身，他手把脸上的水珠抹下去，睁开眼睛。  
Cesc出现在氤氲蒸腾的湿气里，还整齐地穿着军服，深色的衣料映衬着他深色的眉毛和眼睫，在浅黄色的灯光下不若往常夺目，却显得温柔和艳丽，而那双黑色的眼瞳，却凝聚了更多的沉郁静谧、又仿佛随时涌动的情绪，生长又湮灭，纠缠汇集如同最具引力的漩涡，把所有一切席卷至幽深的眼底。  
Gerard赤裸着，痴迷地看着他走近，溅起的水珠慢慢浸湿他的军服，硬挺的质感变得柔软服帖，粘黏在他身体完美的弧度上，直到近得两个鼻尖几乎碰在一起。  
Cesc微侧过头，用嘴唇贴近对方的。花洒的水流从Gerard的额边流下，沿着颧骨和脸颊的线条落在唇边，Cesc的嘴唇也因此湿了。  
Gerard轻轻笑了起来。这个从第一眼进入视线自己就想占有和征服的人，因为似乎明确又不清晰的原因，正在向他献上自己。  
“告诉我现在你美丽的脑袋里并不是只有酒精和对我的性欲。”这声音轻微得似乎并不是由声带振动发出的。  
“我会告诉你，只存在后者的情形不会再有第二次。”Cesc同样低沉地呢喃着，他开始用唇轻轻触碰对方的皮肤。  
“不，你是我的，终将是我的，为了证明我几乎想不惜晚一些再拥有你，不过这个念头实在太难坚持。”  
他抓住Cesc的手慢慢移向胯下的肿胀。  
Cesc睁开眼退开一点，他嘲弄地勾起嘴角：“你的嘴就是用来说这些废话的？”  
Gerard当然会在下一秒用行动回应他，却不是Cesc想象中的疯狂和暴虐，而是温柔得让人难以置信。Cesc仿佛听见他在轻声地叹息，那隐约的声响像散落的咒语，被他一点点挤压到自己身体里。他的舌尖在口腔每一个角落轻柔的探索，同时极有耐心地解开自己军服外套直扣到领口的纽扣，从上至下，然后是里面的衬衣，只是解开并不脱下。  
接着Cesc能感觉到Gerard修长有力的手指接触肌肤开始爱抚自己，先沿着背部的肌理逡巡，再顺着起伏的曲线没入到在完全湿透而紧贴着完美弧度的织物里，唇舌移动到敞开衣襟里露出的浅色乳首上，受到刺激的Cesc腰部往下沉去，再被此刻对他充满迷恋的男人托起，很快就赤裸的下身也落入Gerard的掌控。  
Cesc有着美丽的器官，从湿掉的白色衬衫下摆间探出来，随着他急促的呼吸而颤动，Gerard用指尖细致地描画那形状，再完全包裹在掌中揉捏和抽动，Cesc仰起头紧抓着他手臂上隆起的肌肉，发出呜咽声提醒他希望他粗鲁一些。Gerard如其所愿的将他推到墙上，在变得激烈的吻里关上了淋浴喷头，Cesc的手指插进对方的头发里，他回应着让自己感觉要被从内部吞噬掉的深吻，之后被抱起来抵在墙上，腿弯曲起来，让他更清晰感觉到进入体内的手指，没有什么耐心的扩张横冲直撞着，疼痛伴随着羞耻几乎让整个私处变得麻木，Cesc开始挣扎，他想脱掉碍事的外套，却在对方的力量下无法动弹，他被抱得更高，腿被动地缠在对方腰上，交织快感和痛楚的异样感受让他几乎想要哭叫，湿透的衣服包裹在身体上，沉重和束缚的感觉围绕着他，仿佛体内连灵魂也开始咆哮冲撞，急于脱出困境，直到Gerard冲进他的身体，像一支楔子把要四散的魂魄重新固定在体内。  
Cesc发出一声短促的喊叫，他睁开眼看见那双变得深幽的瞳仁像母星传说里最奇妙的魔法晶石，其中清晰地映出影像，除了自己别无其他。Cesc渐渐如同被迷惑似的放松了身体，他开始夹紧双腿催促早已无法按捺的对方激烈的动作，被深入的压迫感与随之产生的缠绕着羞耻的快乐使全身都泛起战栗，眼前随着身体深处的撞击一阵阵泛起亮色的颗粒，他仍然迷离地看着，被那魔法迷咒牵引，犹如在情欲的浪潮里颠簸和摇晃了一个世纪后，在疯狂的顶点理智的空白彻底的来临前，朝那美丽的晶体吻过去。

-TBC-


End file.
